


The Demigod Exorcist

by MewVulpix



Category: D.Gray-man, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Causal kidnapping, Cutting, D.Gray-man Hallow, Exorcists, F/M, Headcanon, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Innocence, Insomnia, M/M, Minecraft, Modern Era, Noah's Ark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Soul Bond, The End (Minecraft), The Nether (Minecraft), but I’m trying, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewVulpix/pseuds/MewVulpix
Summary: Diamond always tried her best to fit in with humans. Alas, despite her efforts, she caught the attention of the Black Order due to the soul that attached to her when she was young. A battle with Akuma causes Allen Walker to take notice of the soul and attempts to exorcise it. The failure to do so perplexes him and catches the attention of the Order, especially after she’s chosen by innocence. That event drags her into the war between good and evil, a war she tried hard to escape, but it seems fate has more in store than either Diamond, or the angel on her shoulder, Moonstone, realized.
Relationships: Cross Marian/Original Character, Kanda Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Past Kanda Yuu/Past Alma Karma, Tyki Mikk/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First, if people have read my other works, they know that I have a number of characters to fit various roles. In this universe, Moonstone acts as a voice of reason and Diamond is an only child. 
> 
> **This is after Nea’s awakening but before Apocryphos takes notice of Allen. The Earl is aware that the 14th has returned and every exorcist is on edge, concerned about his possible betrayal. This is before the Alma arc but will have references to backstory explained within that arc.**
> 
> I had to add Allen’s perspective to at least get the ball rolling. Most of the story will be from Diamond’s though.

Akuma. Weapons created by the Millenium Earl to kill humans and evolve. I’m Allen Walker and my goal is to save those tormented souls trapped inside Akuma. I was on a mission with another exorcist, Kanda. My left eye activated and I summoned my innocence, a shimmering white cloak wrapping around my shoulders. I drew my sword from my arm. Kanda drew his katana, Mugen. The akuma transformed to their true look. Level 2s, nothing too difficult in small numbers. The level twos looked like monsters, creatures you might see in a child’s nightmare, but they were very real, and dangerous. I lunged in with my sword along with Kanda. There weren’t many, but it confirmed there was innocence nearby, and they were after it. 

“Bring salvation to these tormented akuma souls.” I said as Kanda and I dispatched the mechanical beasts. I landed on my feet and looked around as Kanda took out the last one. I spotted another akuma a few alleyways over. The last one exploded from Mugan’s blade of innocence, the only thing that can kill Akuma. “There’s another one.”

“Where?” He turns and looks towards me. I pointed. 

“That way.” He scoffs.

“Stupid of an Akuma to travel alone.” I jumped on to the rooftops after him. I paused after a moment.

“Kanda wait.”

“What now, short stack?”

“Its Allen!” I snapped with a huff. “My eye should be activated this close, but it’s not.”

“Your point?”

“Maybe I was seeing things.” I looked over the edge of the building at a blue haired female checking out the stalls of fresh fruit and vegetables. “It was her, if I wasn’t seeing things.”

“What are we waiting for?” He had his signature scowl.

“Let me. If it is an Akuma, my sword will destroy it. If its not, she wont be harmed.” Kanda huffed.

“Fine, but I’m coming with to make sure you dont get your stupid ass killed.”

“Bakanda! I can handle myself!” I growled and jumped down, following the female into another alleyway. 

“Anything else we need?” She was looking off to the side, as if talking to someone. I lunged forward and put my sword through her back. The female stopped walking, not moving for a moment before looking over her shoulder.

“Excuse me. Why do you have a sword through me?” I pulled back some. [it didn’t do anything?] I pulled it out. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you were an Akuma.”

“An Akuma?” She echos. I nodded.

“An Akuma is a weapon of darkness created by the Millennium Earl out of despair and desperation in humans.”

“I see… well I’m not one of those, no.”

“My sword doesn’t harm humans, only Akuma.”

“I can tell. Did you need something else or?”

“N-no… sorry again.” I headed back out of the alleyway to meet up with Kanda. “She’s not an Akuma. I was wrong.”

“Then let some screwing around and find the innocence before more Akuma show up.”

“Right.” I nodded. “Where’s our finders?”

“Only two are around, the third was said to have mysteriously vanished in a ‘looping road.’” 

“That does sound like innocence.” We headed out to meet up with the two finders that were left. They stood beside some police tape around some trees. They looked very happy to see us.

“Thank goodness the exorcists are here.”

“How long have they been missing for?”

“About a day,” the second spoke, “we were investigating this area when suddenly he disappeared into thin air. We were… too afraid to go after so we put up tape so no one went inside on accident.” I nodded. Kanda was wasting no time before going up to the tape and looking inside. 

“Kanda, we should check to see if its outside, just in case we can’t leave after going inside.” He simply scowls but does a perimeter sweep with me. “Guess its not out here, which means its inside there.”

“Congrats. You figured it out.” He said flatly before going under the tape and vanishing without a trace. 

“Hey!” I chased after, annoyed he went in without me. 


	2. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the mysterious boy, she comes across innocence, a material that has the ability to change the space around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some flipping back and forth with perspective. I’ll do my best to make it clear of the change.

“Anything else we need?” I asked Moonstone who hovered beside me as we walked between buildings. He was similar to another personality, but had his own soul. We determined that he died and ended up latching to my life force at one point. I didn’t mind the company though. As I was walking, I felt something through my back. I looked down to see a giant gold and silver sword through it. I took a moment to process before realizing it didn’t hurt at all. I looked over my shoulder at the perpetrator. A young boy with messy white hair and a red scar on his eye.

“Excuse me. Why do you have a sword through me?” He pulled back some. [it didn’t do anything?] I heard his thought before he pulled it out. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you were an Akuma.”

“An Akuma?” I echoed. It wasn’t anything I had heard of. He nodded. 

“An Akuma is a weapon of darkness created by the Millennium Earl out of despair and desperation in humans.”

“I see… well I’m not one of those, no.”

“My sword doesn’t harm humans, only Akuma.”

“I can tell. Did you need something else or?”

“N-no… sorry again.” He abruptly turned and fled out of the alleyway. 

“What just happened?”

“Well you were stabbed for one.”

“I caught that much…” I sighed.

“We’re following, aren’t we?”

“Of course.” I shape shifted into a cat and pursued the young boy out in to the woods. 

They walked up to two other people in a tan uniform with hoods up and masks that stood beside some police tape around some trees. I climbed up one of the large trees a few yards from them and prowled across the branch, settling down to listen. 

“Thank goodness the exorcists are here.”

“How long have they been missing for?”

“About a day,” the second spoke, “we were investigating this area when suddenly he disappeared into thin air. We were… too afraid to go after so we put up tape so no one went inside on accident.” The white haired boy nodded. The other was wasting no time before going up to the tape and looking inside. 

“Kanda, we should check to see if it's outside, just in case we can’t leave after going inside.” I couldn’t see their expressions but I sensed annoyance from the taller one. They both did a perimeter sweep before meeting in the middle again. “Guess it's not out here, which means it's inside there.”

“Congrats. You figured it out.” The one named Kanda said flatly before going under the tape and vanishing without a trace. 

“Hey!” The other chased after, ton conveying annoyance. They both disappeared inside. 

“Are we following?”

“Duh.” I carefully climbed across the branches and into the area with the tape. I pawed the air before yowling as I fell through. The branches inside the realm weren't lined up with the real world. I sat up and rubbed my head before looking around. The world was misty white woods as far as I could see with a worn gray path through it. I stood up and shook off, fur standing up.

“Seems we have company.” The younger boy spoke. There was a third inside, wearing the same outfit as those outside. A small yellow flying orb ducks behind the boy. Kanda narrows his eyes at me.

“What would a cat be doing way out here?”

“Maybe it was following Tim.” The first boy stoops down and picks me up gently. I dug my claws into his arm, bristling. “No collar. Maybe it's wild.”

“Put that mangy thing down. We don't have time for this.” He frowned and I hissed softly. I was not mangy! 

“Fine.” He put me down and walked over to the other two. I flattened my fur down and stood up straight again, wandering over as they were talking.

“Don't get stepped on.”

[i know what I’m doing.] I raised my head and looked into the distance, ears forward. I walked over to the middle of the path and pawed it. There was an energy from under here.

“Hm? Hey looks like that cat found something,” The one is tan said. The white haired boy walked over and squats beside me.

“What is it? What did you find?” I pawned the ground again. He looked at the ground and started digging, quickly uncovering a glowing green orb. “Found it.” He carefully removed it from the ground before looking up as his eye changed. “Akuma.” The field of white forests faded into the normal darkness of the woods, green and brown. He stood up and a white cloak appeared around him. I watched as he drew a sword from his sleeve before it drifted in the wind, empty.

“Did he make a sword from his arm?” Moonstone questioned, beside me.

[looks like it.] i yowled and jump back from the barrage of bullets in our direction. I ragdolled and tumbled a few feet, rubbing my ringing ears. I sat up, back to my human form. “Ah damn.” I watched the two easily cut through the couple creatures. I had no better way to describe the monsters. Those in tan garments took cover behind trees as the battle created a clearing in the woods from the attacks coming from both sides. It was over fairly quickly, though. The white boy looked around.

“Where’s the cat?”

“Probably dead.”

“Don't say that!” He scowled at the other male and looked around. “Hey, it's the girl from earlier.” 

“What the hell is she doing out here?”

“Maybe she followed us. I did stab her…” he rubbed his neck shyly and walked over. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Were those Akuma?” He nodded. 

“I’m Allen, and that's my partner Kanda.”

“Beansprout.”

“Its Allen!” He turned and shot Kanda an angry look before following his gaze and gasping gently.

“What?”

“You were hit…” his expression fell to sadness.

“An Akuma virus kills moments after contact.” I looked at my arm where they were looking. Black stars were spreading across my skin.

“That doesn't look good.”

“It's like Wither, almost…” i said mostly to myself.

“Im sorry…” Allen said sadly. I couldn't help but watch as the darkness spread up my arm, covering it all with a layer of black. I felt like my body would crumble before noticing my stone glowing gently. I looked down at my chest. The black was being pulled off my skin by it. I watched in fascination. Allen had the same expression but kanda had drawn his sword.

“The only ones who can do that are parasite type exorcists,” he said.

“Why are you drawing your sword if she's one of us, then?”

“Because i don't trust it. She activated your akuma eye, didn't she?” Allen hesitated.

“What?”

“If she were an Akuma, she wouldn't be able to have innocence. And she wouldn't be susceptible to the virus at all, same goes for if she's a Noah.”

“A what?”

“One of the Noah clan. They work with the Millennium Earl to kill humans.”

“Oh, no. I don't kill people. I'm a pacifist.” Allen looked curious.

“Are you an altered akuma?”

“No, i'm not one at all.”

“I saw a soul attached to you.”

“Wait... you can see Moon?” Allen nodded. 

“My eye is cursed to see the tormented souls of Akuma.”

“Oh. No he's just a soul that attached to my own after he died. He's actually quite content where he is.” Allen looked extremely confused. “It's a long story…” Allen looks down at his pocket. It was glowing green. He pulls it out. It glowed brighter the closer it got to me.

“An accommodator…”

“A what?”

“You’ve been chosen by Innocence to become an exorcist.”

“Right… I’ll pass.” Allen glances at Kanda who refused to look our direction before looking at me again. 

“I hate to say it but… you don’t get much of a choice.”

“I’m not being dragged into a war between light and dark, again.” I stood up. “Sorry. You’ll have to pick someone else.”

“It can’t… innocence choses one accomodator. It can't pick anyone else.”

“Well, I’m out.” I started to walk away.

“That was a bit harsh don't you think?”

“Harsh? Maybe. But I’m not being dragged into another feud of ‘good’ and ‘evil’. Desperation twists humans to do bad things, even if it's ‘for good.’ You know this.”

“True, but cant you give them a chance?”

“The last thing i need is to draw attention to myself.”

“Hes not even around to have his attention caught… he’s afraid to step foot in the overworld.”

“And what about when they find out what i am?” Moon hesitated. “Exactly. I’m not here to become someone ELSE’s lab rat…”

“At least hear them out…” I sighed heavily.

“What do i owe them? They tried to kill me.”

“They didn’t know what i was.”

“That doesn't change my point. What if it had done something?” He hesitated again and sighed. 

“Please. They seem nice. Well… at least the boy does. The black haired… person.. doesnt seem like it.”

“I think they identify as male. They just have long hair like you.”

“Fair point.”

“Come on. It's late and i want to get a room before they’re sold out.” I strode into town and bought a room for the night. I pulled out a book and settled to read for a while.

  
  


* * *

“I saw a soul attached to you,” I said.

“Wait... you can see Moon?” The girl had questioned.

“My eye is cursed to see the tormented souls of Akuma.”

“Oh. No he's just a soul that attached to my own after he died. He's actually quite content where he is.” I tilted my head. A soul attached to another? I’d never heard of that. “It's a long story…” I looked down at my pocket when a green glow caught my eye. I pulled out the orb of innocence. It brightened as it got closer to the girl.

“An accommodator…”

“A what?”

“You’ve been chosen by Innocence to become an exorcist.”

“Right… I’ll pass.” I glanced at Kanda who refused to look in our direction before looking at her again. 

“I hate to say it but… you don’t get much of a choice.”

“I’m not being dragged into a war between light and dark, again.” She stood up. “Sorry. You’ll have to pick someone else.”

“It can’t… innocence choses one accomodator. It can't pick anyone else.”

“Well, I’m out.” She started to walk away. I attempted to follow for a few paces to stop her before Kanda’s hand went on my shoulder. I scowled. 

“Bakanda! We can't just let her leave! We’re short on exorcists as it is…” i trailed off, remembering those we had lost. It felt just recently. I sighed and put the innocence back in my pocket. “Timcanpy. Can you keep an eye on her for the night? If she changes her mind, bring her to our room, okay?” The golden golem nodded and flew off after the girl. “I didn’t even get her name…”

“What’s it matter? She likely won't come back.” Kanda began the walk back to our room. We would leave on the first train in the morning. I reluctantly follow. 

“Maybe i can talk to her…”

“She made it clear she didn’t care.” He scoffs. “A pacifist but not willing to save people is just as bad as murder.”

“Don't say it like that…” I frowned. “Maybe that's why she doesn’t want to fight. Because she’s a pacifist.” I sighed softly and followed Kanda into our room, flopping down in an armchair. I was exhausted. It had been a long day. We had been assaulted multiple times before we even saw the girl. I was just about to call Komui when there was a knock at the door. “I got it.” I stood up and opened the door. My face brightened at the sight of the girl again. “You came back.” Tim took to hovering beside my shoulder.

“I thought about it and… well it piqued my interest. May I come in?”

“Oh, of course.” I stepped out of the way and held the door for her. I closed it behind her. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh. I’m Diamond. And you know Moonstone.” I nodded.

“We’re leaving first thing tomorrow to Headquarters. I was just about to call the branch chief. Make yourself at home.” I had Tim connect to the phone in the hotel room. It made it much harder to tap and the order didn’t have a proper phone number so outsiders couldn’t easily reach it. 

“Hello? This is Executive Europe Branch chief Komui. How can I help you?”

“Hey, Komui. It's Allen.”

“Ah. Allen. How’s the mission going?”

“It went well. We secured the innocence. We… also found an accommodator.”

“That’s great news!”

“Well…” I hesitated and shot Diamond a wary glance. She was busy reading, comfortable in the chair she had settled in. I lower my voice. “The thing is… well… When my eye is already active, she looks like an akuma. She claims that a soul attached to her own after death and it doesn't look like how akuma souls usually do…” there was silence for a bit before he spoke again.

“I see…”

“There’s more.”

“More?”

“When we found the innocence, we were attacked by Akuma… she was infected with the virus but… she cleared it like a parasite type would.” More silence. “Komui?”

“That is interesting… and the innocence chose her?”

“It reacted to her, yeah.”

“Hm… keep an eye on her… unfortunately with how tight we are on exorcists, we can't bear to let any go.”

“I understand. We’ll be heading back on the first train in the morning.”

“Good. I would like to talk more then.”

“See you soon.” I hung up with a sigh. Tim let go of the cord. “Thanks, Tim.” I gave him a little pet under the cross shape on his front. He didn’t really have a face. 

“Well?” Kanda said from where he was leaning on the wall.

“Well, what? We’re still going back in the morning, and bringing her with.” He scoffed a bit, but we both knew we didn’t have many options. We were running out of time and exorcists. I lower my voice. “He wants us to keep an eye on her…”

“I was planning on it,” he said flatly. I had spent enough time with him to know he didn’t trust her in the slightest, not that he trusted much.

“Wanna take watches?” The annoyed look he sent my way gave me the answer. “Alright. You don't sleep anyway.” I wave him off and flop on my back in bed. 


	3. The Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond finally arrives at the Order with Allen and Kanda. She meets plenty of new people, including Jeryy, Link, and of course, General Cross Marian.
> 
> *First time at light NSFW*  
> Okay technically second time but its more than the Supernatural one was.

I groaned softly and shielded my eyes from the sun that peered through the crack in the curtains. 

“Get up. We’ll miss our train.”

“I’m up, I’m up.” I straightened up. I had dozed off in the chair I was in. I tugged on my hoodie and slipped my bag over my shoulder. I put on my cloak and clipped it. Both of the exorcists had already gotten ready. Kanda left the room without a word, Allen tagging behind with his golem. I followed along.

“Does that have a name? I noticed it followed me to my room.”

“Oh, sorry. How rude of me. This is Timcanpy, my golem. Golems like Kanda’s are standard issue from the Order.” I only now noticed the black golem hovering beside the other male. 

“Oh, I see.”

“Tim was given to me by my master. … before he knocked me out with a hammer and ditched me…”

“‘Master,’ huh?”

“General Cross. I’m his apprentice.” I nodded as we boarded the train. 

“Whoa, first class?”

“All exorcists get first class seating.” Allen sat inside the room. Kanda sat beside, next to the window. I sat on the other side. “So, since we’re gonna be spending much of today stuck in a train car together, what’s your story?”

“M-my story?” Allen nodded.

“Where are you from? What’s your family? That sort of thing. If you're not comfortable, i can start.” He grinned. It was strange to see. A warm, genuine grin from someone. I nodded slightly. “Alright. Well, I never knew my birth parents. They abandoned me because of my left arm.” He pulls off his glove to reveal a black hand. “I’m a parasite type exorcist. I have innocence in my body, but it was strange to have a baby with a red arm, so they left me. Eventually, I was taken in by Mana. He was a traveling clown. He taught me a lot about how to make money on the streets. But…” he looked down. “Then he died. A hit and run… while i was visiting his grave, a man appeared and offered to bring him back…” he gripped his shoulder, voice shaking. “I made him into an Akuma… he cursed me.” Allen looks up and pushes his hair out of his face to show off the mark. “Cursed me to see the souls of Akuma.” He let his hair fall over his eye again. “My arm activated on its own and killed him…” he sighs shakily. “That’s when master found me and taught me how to be an exorcist.” He brightened up some. “Your turn.”

“So General Cross is your only family?”

“And Timcanpy~” he chuckles and pets Tim who hovered beside him before perching on his finger. I nodded slightly. 

“Well…” I rub my neck. “Guess we’re both from a sad background.”

“Were you abandoned too?” I shook my head.

“No. I… well… early on i was treated like a princess. My parents’ precious gemstone.” I chuckled weakly to myself, staring off. “When I was 5, my mother was murdered in front of me…” I forced a sad smile, remembering as tears formed in my eyes. “I was kidnapped by the murderer and was subject to countless tests and torture…” I shook my head. “I escaped and ended up here.” Allen looked depressed.

“I’m so sorry…”

“It's in the past now…” I held my arm as it was in my lap. My scars were burning. I glanced at Moonstone when I felt him pat my shoulder.

“I know it's hard, but you made it through. You’re alive.” I smiled softly and looked towards Allen, wiping my eyes. 

“What about you, Kanda?” He looked towards the older male. No response. Kanda simply stared outside with his permanent scowl and arms crossed, one foot up on his knee. “... never mind then. Hey. Wanna play cards?” Allen pulled out a deck. 

“Yeah, sure.” I sat on the floor of the car with him. “What game?”

“ _ Poker _ .” He had a devilish grin. 

“Poker?” I rub my neck. “I don't know that one.”

“I'll teach you~” he shuffles the cards and deals. Pretty quickly I caught on that he was cheating, but I let him have his fun. 

“You’re not stripping in the car.” Kanda said after a while, shooting us a look.

“It's just practice.” Allen grinned nervously. He was definitely planning to rob me of everything. I didn’t have anything but my clothes to gamble anymore, anyway. 

“You know, it's rude to make a lady strip.” I lay down my hand. “Royal flush.” Allen stares.

“How did you? But i?” He looks at his cards, stammering.

“You do realize I knew you were cheating the whole time, right?” 

“You have no proof.” I grabbed his sleeve and dumped it out. Cards fell from it. 

“None at all.” I could practically see the sweat forming and running down his face. “But i was enjoying myself, so i let you have it.” He sulks at being caught cheating. “I really couldn’t care less. I’m sure you have your reasons.”

“What have i told you about peeking inside people’s heads?”

[it's not that big a deal.] he sighs.

“Sorry.” He rubs his neck. “Because of the debt master put on me, I had to learn how to make money fast. Poker was the easiest way. Cheating is just sort of a way of life now.” He looked shy about admitting it. “So were you cheating, too?”

“Maybe a little bit.” I chuckle. “At least on that last hand.” I showed off some extra cards I had. He cleaned up the deck.

“It's not everyday someone pulls a fast one on me.” He chuckles some. “I’m impressed.”

“All about the hand movements, as I’m sure you already know.” I took my stuff back. 

“Well, there’s still a couple more hours left. What do you wanna do?” I shrugged. 

“I’m fine with just reading.” 

“Oh, okay.” He looked disappointed and put the cards away. We both went back to sitting on the actual seat. I pulled out my notebook and got to writing about the two exorcists. They had caught my attention. I looked up occasionally in order to sketch them out on their pages. I wrote out their traits in Netherin script, the language of the Nether. I jumped when Allen was suddenly beside me. “What are you writing about?”

“Oh, just a story.” I closed the book and put it away. 

“Alright. Anyway I came over because you didn’t seem to notice that we stopped.”

“Oh, we’re here?” He nodded and grabbed his suitcase. I got up and followed behind him and off the train, Kanda bringing up the rear of our group. “Where is it?”

“Well, it's a bit of a walk.” 

“Oh, okay.” I nodded and followed them through the dense woods before coming upon a massive collection of buildings. “Whoa…”

“Welcome, to the Black Order.” He went through the gates with Kanda. 

“It's like a castle…” I followed after.

“Yeah, kind of. It’s definitely better than where it was before.”

“Oh?”

“It was a huge tower perched on top of a massive cliff. … that you had to climb up.”

“Oh. Well that's fun.”

“I can’t imagine how Miranda did it… anyway, we should stop by Komui’s office first so he can get the innocence made into a weapon for you.”

“Just ‘a weapon’?”

“Well… i don't know how he decides.” Allen admits as we headed to the office he spoke of. He knocked on the door. “Komui?”

“Come in~!” The same voice I heard over the phone chimed. I hadn’t told Allen that I had heard the entire conversation the night before. It was because of my canine attributes that my hearing and sense of smell were significantly better than a human’s. Allen opened the door to reveal… the messiest office i had ever seen.

“Uhm?” Allen just walked right in, on top of the papers. He looks over. “It's fine to walk over them.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. We just moved here a few months ago and somehow it’s already covered in papers…”

“Alright…” I gingerly pick my way over the loose papers and documents. [youre lucky youre able to float and don't have to deal with this.] Moonstone shrugs indifferently, keeping close by me. 

“You must be the new accommodator Allen mentioned to me.” The man rests his chin on his hands, elbows on his desk as he observes me.

“Yes, sir. I’m Diamond.” I bow to him.

“I am Executive Branch Chief and Chief Officer Komui Lee.” He stood and offered his hand. “It's great to find another exorcist in these trying times…” I shook it firmly.

“I guess so? I’m still on the fence about this…” I admit and rub my neck. Allen put the orb of innocence on the desk.

“Ah perfect. You read my mind.” He picks up the innocence. “I’ll get right to work on making this into a usable weapon for you. For now, would you two give her a tour of the grounds?”

“Of course,” Allen said with a grin. 

“Off you go, then.” Komui shoos us out of the office and closed the door.

“Is he normally like that?”

“Most of the time, yeah. Hey, Kanda? Where are you going?” Allen looks past me and down the hallway after Kanda who was currently walking away from us.

“Anywhere but here.” He said without looking back.

“Guess it's just us. That's okay.” Allen grins widely. “Come on. This way.” I followed behind him, glancing back to where Kanda had disappeared around the corner. He shows me around the buildings for a while before he stops and looks about. “Uhm…”

“Lost?”

“N-no no! Of course not! Just… trying to think of where else we have to go!” He chuckled nervously.

“He's definitely lost.” 

[no doubt about that.] he flagged down someone with long blonde hair, thrown in a braid and in a red uniform. 

“Link! Hey. Uh. Which way to the training grounds?”

“You’re still getting lost, Allen Walker?” He sighed a small bit and gave him directions. I walked up to them.

“Hi.”

“Hello, and who might you be?”

“Diamond. A new exorcist apparently.” He raised a brow slightly at ‘apparently.’

“Howard Link. Nice to meet you.” He shook my hand. “I’m Allen Walker’s observer.”

“Why weren’t you with him then?” I could feel the tension in the air suddenly.

“Because he ditched me for his mission.”

“Ah yeah, sorry about that, Link.” Allen rubbed his neck shyly.

“Sir Lvellie also requested I stay behind to attend to some things. As Kanda was already with you, it was more acceptable.”

“Right, okay. I assume you're joining us?”

“Since Kanda has clearly gone elsewhere, yes.” Link followed us to the training grounds.

“This is where people train to get stronger. Do you have combat training by chance?”

“I have plenty.” I looked around the room. “Is this the last stop?”

“Nope. I saved the best for last~” before i knew it, we were in a huge dining hall. “The cafeteria!” He was practically drooling at the smell. “You can order just about anything here. Jerry is the best cook ever~ do you mind?” He motions towards the order window. 

“No, go ahead. I'll sit down.” I took a seat near the edge of the room while Allen ran up to order, Link following behind. I pulled out my notebook and wrote in some things about Link. I liked him already. Allen plopped down across the table from me. 

“That took awhile.”

“I eat a lot.” He rubbed his neck shyly. “Because I’m a parasite type.”

“You’ve mentioned types, but… well you’ve only said that one.”

“Oh! Of course! There’s 3 types of exorcists. I’m a parasite type, my innocence is inside my body. Kanda is an equipment type, his innocence is a weapon. Then there’s a new type, called crystal type. It's where the innocence of an equipment type is so bonded to its accommodator where it's able to bond directly to their blood.”

“To their blood…?” I questioned. It was like my weapons and tools. I could form them through the gemstones inside my body. He nodded.

“Lenalee is one. You’ll probably meet her soon. She’s another exorcist.”

“I see.” I stared at the cart of food someone wheeled out. Allen was already drooling. “Is that all yours?” He was already digging in.

“Yep!”

“Why, you must be the new Exorcist the order is all buzzed about.”

“Everyone knows already?”

“News travels fast here, especially when a new exorcist is brought on board. I’m Jeryy, the head cook here.”

“I’m Diamond.”

“Well now, Diamond, anything i can make for you?”

“Uh, no thank you. I’m not hungry.” I waved. He looked sad.

“Alright, well just let me know if you change your mind, okay sweetie~!” He left us in peace, as in all I could hear was Allen ravenously eating. In no time at all, every single plate was empty.

“Wow. I’m impressed.”

“Heh. I told you, I eat a lot.” He grinned widely. I couldn’t help a small smile. He was absolutely adorable. 

“Such a contrast to you.”

[because i don't eat much?]

“Exactly.” Allen stretched.

“I could go for a nap, what about you?”

“Go ahead. I’m planning to head to my room.”

“Alright. You know how to get there?”

“Please, I could do a labyrinth in record time.”

“That’s amazing.” I chuckled and headed to my room before pausing as I passed by another room. Something about it inclined me to knock on it. The energy inside made me think of Allen’s master. I went up to the door and knocked.

“Mmm come in,” said a masculine voice from the other side of the door. I opened it up. I took notice of a few guards keeping an eye on him. “And what do i owe the pleasure of a young lady such as yourself visiting me~?”

“This is Allen’s master?”

[guess so.] he hardly looked like a general, with messy red hair and a bottle of alcohol in his hand. “I wanted to speak to you about something.”

“Sure, go right ahead.” He gestures for me to speak, his words slurred some.

“Alone, i mean…” the guards looked hesitant.

“Why don't you guys go take a break or somethin’ while i speak with her.” He waved them off. They reluctantly left but I could still sense them lingering outside the door. “Now, I ask again, to what do I owe the pleasure of being in the presence of such a beautiful woman like you~? He stood up.

“Are you General Cross Marian?” I asked first.

“Who wants to know?”

“I’m a new exorcist here. I wanted to make sure you knew something about your apprentice…”

“I know a lot about Allen Walker.”

“Then you know about the darkness inside his head?” His grin faltered and he narrowed his visible eye.

“What do you know about that?”

“Not much, just that there’s another soul inside him, a darkness spreading through his mind.”

“I’m surprised you already know about the 14th since you just joined the Order.”

“I can sense the aura.”

“Mmm. I see. Been awhile since I’ve met someone other than a CROW who could.” He wandered over, definitely somewhat tipsy.

“Right…” he took my chin and I made a face of disgust when he bent down to get a better look at me.

“You remind me of someone~”

“Oh yeah?”

“A gorgeous woman with Snow White hair and magenta eyes.” He smirked slightly when I had a look of surprise. “Seems you know someone like that.” 

“My mother was like that…”

“Crystal, was it?”

“You knew her?”

“A long time ago.” He let go of my chin and rested a hand on my hip. “You definitely have the same body type~” I pushed his hand off.

“Don't touch me.” 

“Feisty, just like her. How’s she doing anyway?” He walked back to the couch and flopped down heavily, lighting a cigarette. 

“She’s dead.”

“A shame.” He exhaled some smoke. “How?” He only sounded half interested.

“She was murdered.”

“Oh? Too bad, I liked her.”

“When did you know her?” I took a few steps closer.

“Before joining the order. Back before the 14th betrayed the Noah.” 

“I keep hearing that name but i don't know much about them…” he kicks his feet up on the coffee table. 

“Do you know the Bible?”

“I've read it, yes. I don't believe in it but yes.”

“The flood, also known by exorcists as the three days of darkness.” He exhaled another puff of smoke. “The Noah clan have to do with that. I assume you know of innocence by now.”

“Not what it is.” 

“Mmm. No one told you anything, huh? Innocence is made from the ‘god crystal.’ It was used before the flood to win against the Millennium Earl and his Akuma. The Noah are a clan of 14 people, 13 and the Earl. ‘Bout 30 years ago or so, the 14th Noah attempted to kill the Earl, resulting in failure. The Noah gene is in every human being. It can wake in anyone. Allen simply got the short stick.” 

“You don't sound too concerned about him…”

“I couldn’t care less what happened to the kid.” He looked at me and sat up. “Crystal disappeared just before he turned on his own. I knew ‘er for a few years. Nice to find another sorcerer.” He stood up and walked over again, holding my hip and pulling me against his body. “Makes me wonder who the lucky man she found was. She did mention attempting to go to another realm. One with a god.” I put my hands on his chest and pushed away.

“What are you implying?”

“You’re a demigod, are you not? Apparently one who has another soul attached to them. Timcanpy told me Allen could see it. That makes you quite the specimen~”

“I don't like your tone.” I growled and tried to wiggle from him, but he held fast. 

“Well, it’s not everyday you find a Demigod, much less one chosen by Innocence.” One of his hands traced my body. I shivered. 

“Get off me, perv.” I struggled, blushing some. [Moon, help me out here!] 

“My hands are kind of tied when it comes to other people, you know that.” I made a sound of frustration and leaned away when his face got close to my neck.

“You shouldn’t be smoking inside either,” I growled, hoping that would get him to leave me alone. 

“I get the feeling it doesn't matter to you if I do or not~” I shiver at the feeling of his breath against my neck. “Don't worry~ I'll be gentle. It would be your first time, wouldn’t it~?” I blushed darker. I hated his tone, yet somehow it was enticing. “I've had far more practice with women than most here~”

“Because it’s obvious you like to sleep around.” I shove him off. “I said, no.” He looked disappointed before shrugging.

“Well, if you do change your mind, I’m not going anywhere~” he flopped back down on the couch. I slipped out of the room before he made another move, flustered. I quickly made my way to my own room.

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you~?” Moonstone teased.

“Did not. Shut up.” I mumbled. The area around my body wavered gently in the heat of my embarrassment. 

“Don't tell me you regret going~”

“I do. I didn’t expect a pervert.”

“He's tasteful. There’s a difference.” I opened up the door to my room and closed it behind, leaning on it with a heavy sigh. Moonstone sat on the bed. “Hey. Bay windows.”

“It's not open?” I put my hands on it. “Oh… it looked open.” I couldn’t see glass very well, similar to a bird. I’d had my fair share of running into windows, especially while flying.

“Maybe you need tinted glasses or something.”

“I don't think that would help.” I watched the courtyard as people milled about. “Maybe i'll enjoy it here…” I wasn’t sure. I didn’t like all the people around. I would be close to most of them. What if someone found out? Cross already had an idea… luckily he didn’t seem like the type to go telling everyone what i am. 

“Are you going to be alright?”

“I’ll be fine… I’m just worried, is all.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“What’s there to say? I’m worried people will find me out. If they do, then what?” I looked at him. He was still on the bed, watching me. I shook my head and returned to staring outside. “I can’t believe i got dragged back into a war for light and dark…”

“It was bound to happen eventually. You knew that. We can't hide forever. We’d have slipped up eventually.” I put my hand on my chest, resting it over my stone. “They said it was like a parasite type… what does that mean?”

“Your body probably treated it like Wither.”

“But if it was Wither, it wouldn’t have done anything to begin with.” I looked towards Moonstone again, who shrugged. 

“Maybe it had to realize it first.”

“I suppose i should count myself lucky… I shouldn’t have survived it seems.”

“You’ve been through worse.” I gripped my arm, gritting my teeth. 

“You’re right…” my scars were burning. I sighed and sat on the bed beside him. “It doesn't make me less worried.” I looked outside from where I was. The sun was beginning to slip below the horizon. “Remember the first day we were here?”

“How could i forget?” He lays on his back, arms behind his head. “You wouldn’t stop talking about how beautiful the sky was.” He chuckled.

“Well, it is. I’d never seen the sky before… the sun… the stars… the clouds… the rain, the wind, the animals… the beauty made me cry.” Moonstone chuckled again, amused. 

“You didn’t stop crying for an hour.”

“The overworld is so full of life… i could barely believe it…” I laid on my back beside him. “So diverse and colorful. Father always said humans were horrible creatures… but there’s good people, too.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “People like…”

“Allen?” My cheeks pink and I opened my eyes. 

“Yeah, i suppose so. A cursed child.” I chuckled sadly. “Like me.”

“Well, cursed differently.”

“Cursed with the ability to see the souls of demons. Cursed with the agony of the past and the numerous scars along my body. They’re both curses that one can see.” I sat up and let my wings unfold, stretching them to their full extent. They were bright aqua that faded to darker blue and flame-like tips. 

“Except you're always wearing a hoodie.”

“So?”

“So, no one can see them.”

“That’s fine by me…” I sighed and let my wings relax. “Things like that cause questions. Questions I’m not ready to answer…”

“You really should see a therapist.”

“And do what? You know i can't say at least 70% of the crap anyway.”

“30% is better than 0%.”

“No thanks, i'll stick to holding on to it unhealthily and cutting when I’m upset.”

“Diamond, no. That’s bad.”

“It's been fine this long.”

“And you’ve almost committed suicide how many times?” I count on my fingers. 

“I've tried twice and nearly did it… a few dozen times at least.”

“That’s my point…” I waved him off.

“Whatever. I’m gonna read.” I pulled out a book from my bag and opened it. I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond meets Lenalee during a late night bath and Allen fills in Komui about what little he knows about Diamond. Diamond meets Lavi, almost being caught knowing about the Nether war but manages to avoid confrontation. 
> 
> **This includes some of my personal head canons for The Nether and its history in relation to The Overworld/Earth**

When it was late in the night, I went down to the bath house. In theory, it would be far less busy, and that's what I hoped for. I didn't like people much. I took a quick shower to get most of the grime off my body. I ran practically scalding hot water and settled in with a content sigh. I was alone here, thankfully. Well, other than Moonstone. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Thoughts about Kanda and Allen and Tim passed my mind. I had enjoyed their company and hoped to spend more time with them. I liked Link, too. He gave the impression that he was as strict as he was because of his job. I thought about Jeryy, too. It crossed my mind to write out a recipe for a traditional Nether dish, as a challenge. He seemed to love cooking quite a bit. It would be an interesting change. Of course, it would have to be adapted with overworld ingredients, but beyond that, it sounded plausible. 

Then, of course, my mind wandered to General Cross. My cheeks heated up at the thought of him. Had he been serious? He acted serious. I shivered and shifted my weight. My young adult mind had decided to head in a very perverted direction. I could imagine it. Being stripped down by those practiced hands and having every curve traced as I was on display underneath him. My cheeks got hotter and hotter the more I let it go on. My breathing got faster with excitement and my heart pounded in my chest. I shifted my weight again, completely flustered. I could only imagine his size… I didn't get very far into that before Moon clapped his hands in front of my face. I jumped and focused my attention on him. 

“W-what?”

“You’re getting quite excited about him, aren't you~?” He had a sly smirk. I threw a washcloth at him.

“Hell no!” I was unable to look at him, though. He chuckles with amusement.

“Hey, it's not that big a deal. Like he said, he wasn't going anywhere if you changed your mind.”

“Why are you so keen on getting me hooked up suddenly?”

“Because you seem like an interesting couple. Although, you have your eye on Kanda, don't you?” I turned away. 

“N-no. He hates me anyway.”

“Since when has that stopped people? You really should find someone to open up to, anyway. Someone who will listen to your problems and give advice. I don't count.”

“Well, why not? You do that.”

“so? I also don’t exactly have a choice.” I started to wash up with a cloth. 

“Well, you know I’m not one to jump into relationships. Especially not that kind.” I paused and looked at him. “Do i really look like a virgin?”

“Well, you are technically.”

“How do you figure?”

“No ones watered your garden yet.” I choked on air at that statement.

“What?”

“You know…” he sort of motions and my cheeks flushed darkly.

“N-no!” I cover my face. “I'm not even interested in a sexual relationship!”

“Yet you're crushing on two exorcists.”

“Crushing is different than-“

“And fantasising about them.” 

“You have no proof.” I scowled at him and turned up my nose, arms crossed. 

“Not _yet_.” He grins. “But you like to draw often without thinking~” I blushed again and sank into the water.

“Shut up.” I let the water cover everything except my nose and eyes, letting out air to make bubbles of annoyance. I sat up when I heard the door open. Someone with green hair in small pigtails came in.

“Oh, i didnt know there was someone else in here so late.”

“Y-yeah. Well if you wanna join.”

“I will in a moment.” I heard her head to the showers. I looked away to give her privacy as she got in the water. She sighed gently. I sat up just enough where my collarbone was visible out of the water, but my breasts were covered. “You’re the new exorcist that my brother mentioned, aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah, I am.” I rubbed my neck shyly. “I’m Diamond.”

“I’m Lenalee~ nice to meet you~ it's always great to have another female on board.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, there’s far more male than there are female exorcists.” I nodded in understanding. “Have you gotten your weapon yet?” I shook my head.

“Not yet.”

“That’s okay, I’m sure it’ll be done by tomorrow.”

“I hope so. I’m curious as to what he's making it into…” I remembered where I heard her name. “You’re a crystal type, right?” A blush played across her cheeks.

“Y-yeah i am.”

“Allen was telling me about the different types of innocence.”

“Ah, okay.” She nodded and looked at me curiously. “Why are you up so late, anyway? Couldn’t sleep?”

“No, I stayed up on purpose. I uh…” I rubbed my neck. “I don't like people much. I’m pretty shy about my body.” She giggles. 

“That’s okay. I’m the same way sometimes. I just couldn’t sleep. I'm hoping a bath will help.”

“Nerves?”

“Yeah, I guess so…” she looked off into the distance silently. A person reflected in my mind from her thoughts. It was someone I didn’t recognize. A name was pinned to it. ‘Lvellie.’ 

“What is your weapon? How’d you get it?” She was hesitant. “If you don’t wanna say-“

“N-no. It’s fine.” She took a deep breath. “They’re called the Dark Boots. I… don’t remember much before my parents died… the Order found I was an accommodator after they were killed by Akuma. I was… taken away from my home and my brother. I… saw a lot of horrible things while i was there…” I slid over to sit beside her and gave her a hug. “H-huh?” She looks up, tears forming in her eyes.

“It's okay. It's okay now. You survived and now you're better, right?” She had a small smile and nodded. “Would it make you feel better if i told you my background?” She took notice of my scars.

“What are these from…?” She lightly touched one on my collarbone. 

“Soon after i turned 5, my mother was murdered and I was kidnapped. I… underwent countless tests and torture…” she covered her mouth. 

“That’s awful…” she pulled her hand away some. “And here i thought my past was horrible…”

“That doesn't make it invalid. Just because our scars look different, it doesn’t change that they’re still scars.” She smiled gently. 

“I suppose you're right.” 

“Our struggles are different but they’re still growing experiences. They shape who we are and how we act, regardless of how it compares to others.” She nodded. 

“Well, if you ever wanna talk to someone…”

“Same here, if you need an ear.” She grins.

“So, since we’re both here, why don't we talk about girl things?”

“G-girl things?”

“Yeah! Like who you have a crush on~” i blushed lightly.

“Well I’m not looking for a relationship…”

“Come on, you’ve gotta have a crush on SOMEONE.” I rubbed my neck. “I'll go first, then. I have a crush on Allen.” She admits.

“Allen? Yeah, i guess he is cute.”

“Your turn. Who are you crushing on?”

“Well…” I blushed darker. “I suppose Kanda…”

“Kanda?” She giggles. “He’s definitely an interesting one~”

“Yeah, i guess so.” I chuckled weakly, embarrassed at admitting it. Lenalee went on about Allen and her. I couldn’t help a blush. It was interesting to hear about him like this… “well, I’m gonna head to bed now.” I chuckled awkwardly and got up. 

“Oh. Good night.” I got up, facing away from her. 

“That’s a pretty tattoo.” 

“Huh? Oh, thanks.” I wrap a towel around myself. She meant the wing tattoo scrawled across my back. They were to hide my real wings in public. 

“Are those scars also…”

“From back then? Yeah. I’d… rather not talk about them.”

“Well, if you change your mind…” my cheeks turned dark crimson in embarrassment and I quickly dried and got dressed.

“Good night!” I was flustered. It reminded me of what Cross said to me and it definitely got me excited and I despised it. I headed to my room and flopped on the bed.

“Well that was interesting.”

“Yeah… she seems nice at least.” I pulled out a book and read until the sun rose. 

* * *

  
I knocked on Komui’s office door after Diamond had left Link and i in the cafeteria. I had wanted to tell him about what we found about Diamond as soon as possible.

“Come in~” his voice chimed. I opened up the door. “Ah, Allen and Link.”

“Hey, Komui. I… wanted to talk to you about Diamond.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” He put down the tools and the innocence before sitting in his chair. I walked over, Link staying behind to observe. “Did anything more happen?” I shook my head.

“No, sir.”

“Well, that's good at least.” He turned in his chair to look out the large bay windows behind him. “But, it does have me concerned…”

“Me too. It is strange to say the least.”

“My first assumption was that she simply somehow could accommodate two forms of innocence, however that seems unlikely. There’s only been one instance of that, as you know…” he turned back to face me, resting his elbows on his desk, deep in thought. “There isn’t much I can say we should do except observe her. Unfortunately… this is something I will have to report to Sir Lvellie.”

“But, Komui-!” He put his hand up.

“I know you’re worried about her, Allen, but you know as well as i do that something like this can’t be kept from the higher ups, like the 14th.” My eyes shifted away and I sighed gently.

“I know… but what if…” I trailed. Komui stood. 

“I believe we have enough evidence to know she’s not an immediate threat, she simply needs to have an eye kept on her at all times. As your sword did nothing, we know she’s not an Akuma, not to mention being infected by the virus. The fact that she cleared it like a parasite type does have me perplexed, however…” he walked over with a small smile. “I think at the moment, it will be up to central as to what will be done with her. All we can hope is that they’re willing to wait to eliminate her if need be.” Komui sat back in his chair again, peering at me through his glasses, silent for a moment.

“She did mention something by the name of ‘Wither,’” i informed him, hoping that would be useful information. “While she was infected with the virus.”

“I can't say i know anything like that, sorry. Someone else might, though. I’ll look into it. In the meantime, I suggest you get some rest, Allen. You’ve had a long few days.” I nodded.

“Right, thank you, Komui.”

“Of course.” He nodded. I waved goodnight and headed towards my room with Link beside, Timcanpy fluttering behind. 

“There you are, Tim~ where have you been?” I smiled at the small golden golem. He could always brighten my day. He was the sun of my life. “I hope you weren’t causing trouble again.” He shook his head. “Good, I’m glad.” I sat down on my bed with a heavy sigh, kicking off my boots. “If you want to say something, Link, I’m listening.” Link looked away.

“Would you mind telling me what happened on your mission?”

“Well, we found an accommodator.” I pulled off my coat. “But when my eye was active, I saw a soul attached to her, like an Akuma. But, when I tried to exorcise it…”

“Nothing happened.”

“Right.” I nodded. “I’m guessing she followed us when we sought out the innocence. She was hit by the Akuma virus, but cleared it like a parasite type exorcist would.” I pulled on a simple shirt to sleep in. I had a thought.

“Hm?”

“Just thinking… a cat had followed us into the suspended space the innocence made… it was what found it buried just under the ground, actually.” Link settled down on the futon on the floor near my bed. I wasn’t allowed out of his sight after all, so we shared a room. 

“Animals do tend to have an acute sense of the unnatural.”

“Yeah, but… I dunno. Something about it seemed… strange. I’d never seen a cat that was blue before.”

“Blue?” Link inquired.

“Well, blue gray. With an aqua rhombus on its forehead.” I pointed to my forehead. 

“Interesting.”

“TimCanpy? Can you show Link the cat?” Tim opened the mouth across the cross shaped marking on his face, showing a row of sharp teeth and faces upwards, projecting the image of the cat before I had picked it up. Link studied the projection with interest.

“I can't say I’ve ever seen a cat like that, but this isn’t my expertise. I recommend the library or google.”

“I should’ve taken a picture of it.” I sighed and nodded. “I'll check the library tomorrow.” I put on sweatpants and climbed into bed. “Mmm. Sleep well, Link.”

“You as well, Master Walker.” I flopped on the pillow, crashing immediately upon contact with it. 

***

“Master Walker.” I grumbled in my sleep and waved the voice off, drooling on my pillow. “Master Walker, it's time to get up.” 

“What time is it…?” I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning.

“Already after 10.”

“After 10?! I slept in that late?!” I scrambled to get dressed. How could I sleep that much? My stomach growled. I was starving. It was like 3 hours later than I usually ate and my body wasn’t too happy with it. 

“After breakfast, Sir Lvellie wishes to speak to you about our newest exorcist.”

“He didn’t talk to Komui?” I buttoned up my jacket. 

“He wishes to hear your experience first hand.”

“Well, alright, i guess.” I rubbed my eye and yawned again. “Man, was I sleepy.” I headed down to the cafeteria with Link in tow.

“I did attempt to wake you sooner, but to no avail.”

“Yeah, sorry, i slept like a rock.” I chuckled sheepishly. “So after breakfast I’ll talk to Lvellie then we’ll head to the library, sound good?” He had no response. “You’re stone cold sometimes, you know that?”

“My duty is to simply keep an eye on you.”

“Right.” I ordered an all-you-can-eat breakfast before flopping down at a table to wait for Jeryy to make it. “I am hoping to stick around headquarters a bit longer before a mission. I've barely gotten used to the grounds yet. Seriously, we need a pocket map or something. I keep getting lost.” I looked around. “Wonder if Diamond is awake yet.”

“Most exorcists are already tending to their day by this time.”

“Right, I forgot it's after 10.” I rubbed my neck and dug in when my breakfast arrived. Plenty of the finders were still stunned by the amount of food I could eat in just one sitting. “Did you order anything?” His food was delivered moments after I asked. “Oh, good. You did.” I went back to eating, licking every scrap clean. “Ah… that was amazing.” I got up. “So, where am I meeting him.”

“This way, Master Walker.” I pursued after Link, kinda feeling nervous now. I wasn’t a fan of his, but I had no choice. I debated altering the truth, only to decide it wasn’t worth it. He’d likely already talked to Komui. All I could do was tell him what I knew.

* * *

“Where are we going, exactly?”

“The library, of course. Where else?”

“Right. I should’ve known that would be where you headed first.”

“This is the perfect time to learn more about the overworld.”

“You should really stop calling it that. If anything is gonna draw attention to us, its calling it that.”

“You're right. That and talking ‘to myself.’”

“Yeah, you should change that, too.”

“I know, I know.” I sighed heavily and pushed open the doors to the library. Nothing made my heart flutter like opening the doors to a library like this. This was the most excited I ever got. I clapped my hands together and rubbed them. “Where, oh where to start?”

“‘How to fit in with humans for dummies.’”

“Oh shut up.” I headed to the history section and cracked open a book. I loved the library like nothing else. The smell of the books, the silence in the air, the feeling of the pages between my fingers. I sat on one of the couches and immerse myself in the stories of old. “You know, it's interesting that the Nether war isn’t anywhere in these books.” I spoke to Moonstone after awhile.

“Our books did say he left no survivors where he attacked…” I pulled out a timeline. 

“It would have been about here.” I pointed at an empty section of history.

“Hm? We have company.”

“Where-?” I jumped and snapped the book shut when a redhead peeked over the back of the couch. I nearly smacked him with the book. “What the hell?!”

“Sorry. I couldn’t help overhearing. You're into history too?” I sat upright, looking at him properly.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, other history buffs naturally get a bookman’s attention.” I studied his features. He had a headband like me and an eyepatch. It made me curious but I didn’t ask.

“A bookman?”

“Yeah, we’re historians, you know? Observe, dont interfere? Nothin’?”

“Sorry, never heard of it.” He looked disappointed.

“Anyway. You were talking about an interesting time period, huh?”

“Yeah, i guess so.”

“Oddly enough, that's a spot where us bookmen are missing a huge chunk of history. We have records of major events before and after, but not during that span of about… gosh… a few hundred years i think.”

“Oh. A shame.”

“Did you say you knew something about it?” I hesitated. 

“Oh, just speculation. Nothing more.” I chuckled weakly and waved. 

“Ah. Its interesting to think about.” He sat down heavily in an armchair beside me. “I mean, it looks like a mass extinction event to us, but scientists haven’t been able to find anything weird from that time frame, y’know?” I felt nervousness climb up my neck. “Oh! How rude of me. I’m Lavi.” He offered his hand. I shook it.

“Diamond.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Diamond. You're a new exorcist, right?”

“Yep,” I said while nodding my head. 

“Got any combat training? If not i can help ya.”

“Oh, thanks but i do.”

“Yeah? What’s your weapon?”

“Well… I’m not sure yet. I forgot to go check with Komui.”

“Well, why don't we do that now?”

“R-right now?”

“Sure! Why not?”

“I-i guess so…” I stood up and put the book back where I had grabbed it from. 

“Any guess as to what it is?” He asks as we make our way to the office to check on the progress. 

“Nope.”

“Huh. Well, everyone has a unique weapon. Lenalee has boots, Allen has his arm, General Cross has a gun, I have a hammer, the old panda has needles.” My body froze up at the mention of needles. He took a few more steps before noticing I had stopped. He looks back at me. “Hey, you okay?” I felt my heart pounding inside my chest. My breath came quicker as the world was drowned out by white noise. I felt sweat roll down my face and neck and the hallway began to spin.

“... y snap out of it!” His voice faded in. “Diamond!” I blinked a few times, coming to my senses. I felt his arms around my body.

“H-huh…?” I heard him exhale a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness… i thought i lost you. You okay?”

“I’m fine… what happened?”

“I think you passed out for a moment there… can you stand?”

“I think so…” I stood up with his help, leaning on him.

“You had a panic attack and fainted at the mention of _you-know-what_ ,” Moon said, fanning me. 

“Are you sure? You just sort of collapsed.”

“It was just a medical thing… dont worry.”

“Oh, I’ll worry, especially if that happens in a fight…” he trailed off and shook his head. “I don't wanna think about it.”

“Don't worry, it doesn't happen often. I probably have low blood sugar or something.”

“Maybe you should go eat something. It's nearly lunchtime, anyway.”

“I’ll eat after we visit Komui.”

“If you insist…” he still looked worried but allowed me to continue walking towards the office. Luckily, we were close. He knocked on the door and opened it after there was no response for a moment. “Komui? Ah…” the branch chief was dead asleep at his desk, resting his arms and face on countless papers. “I got it.” He walked up to the sleeping man and spoke quietly in his ear. “Did you hear? Lenalee’s getting married soon. Can you believe it?”

“LENALEEE WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL MEEEEEE!? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR BROTHER LIKE THIS?!” He shouted with a sob, suddenly awake. 

“Uh?”

“Hey, Chief.”

“Huh?” He looks between me and lavi. “Diamond? Lavi? Where’s my precious Lenalee?”

“No idea. Say, is her weapon done?”

“Oh! Yes, of course.” He picks up a staff from the ground beside him. “Behold! Your new weapon.”

“A staff?” I quirk a brow and took it. “This i can work with.”

“Good! I’m glad it’ll work for you. Is there anything else you needed?” 

“Nope! That’s all, Chief.”

“Thank you.” I nodded.

“Of course~ let me know if you have any questions~!” He waved as we left the room. I turned to Lavi after I closed the door. 

“He wakes up at the mention of his sister?”

“Yeah, it's kinda creepy if you ask me. We’ve tried everything else.” He shrugged. “That’s all that seems to work, other than Lenalee herself, that is.”

“Ah…”

“Want me to show you the way to the cafeteria?”

“No thanks, I know it. I appreciate the offer, though.” I began to walk away.

“Oh, hey! When you get a chance, you should head to the science division to get your uniform measurements.”

“Measurements?”

“Yeah. Every uniform is custom made for the exorcist.” I nodded.

“Thanks, i will.”

“See ya around!” He waved and went the opposite direction I headed.

“You know, we dodged a bullet there.”

“More than one. The Nether one and the fainting one.” I looked at my staff. It was sort of bulky to carry around. 

“Why not make it a necklace? Or bracelet?”

“Hm. I think i like bracelets better. More hidden. Plus I have a necklace already. Think it reacts to magic?”

“Only one way to find out.”

“You're right.” I looked it over. “I could make it a cane, too.”

“And look like an old lady?”

“I won't look like an old lady.” I scowled at him and sighed. I opted for the bracelet and focused, closing my eyes. I felt the staff melt away and something coil around my hand and up my arm. I opened my eyes and lifted my sleeve. There it was, a golden coil around my forearm with a sun bejeweled into where it sat over the middle of my wrist. “Perfect.” I dropped the sleeve and headed to the science section right away instead of the cafeteria. I wasn’t hungry, nor did I need to eat often anyway. People rushed back and forth in the science section like headless chickens. It seemed very _go go go_ to me. 

“Uhm, excuse me? I was told to come here for my uniform?” A couple people looked up. Someone with glasses and puffy pigtails moved in my direction.

“You must be Diamond~” they grinned. 

“I am.”

“I’m Johnny. I make the uniforms for the exorcists. May I take some measurements?”

“Uh, sure, i guess?” I blushed a bit as he did some measurements of basically everything and wrote them on a notepad. I turned my head away, blushing when he measured my bust. 

“Perfect~! I’ll get on that right away. Do you need a golem still?”

“Uh, yeah. You mean like Timcanpy?”

“Well, they’re not as fancy as Tim, but they work.” He walked off to grab one and came back with a round black ball. 

“Aww, its cute~” i gave it a pet.

“Its made to imprint on an exorcist so take care of it.”

“Of course.”

“Anything else you needed?”

“No, i think that's all, thank you very much.” I grinned and wandered my way back to the library once more. It was likely the library would be more of a home to me than my room. I was nearly there when I was intercepted by Komui.

“Diamond!” He stopped a few paces away and doubled over, panting, before straightening up. “I forgot about something important.”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“We need to visit someone. It’s protocol.”

“Uh, okay?” I followed his lead to the church and down the stairs. 

“Hevlaska?” I looked around before spotting a misty woman. My first instinct was to think it was a dragon, but I sensed them as human… “Great Generals. I brought our newest exorcist.” 

“Come forward, exorcist.” I hesitated and glanced at Komui, who had a solemn expression. I warily step forward and the dragon-like creature outstretched tendrils. I pulled back some, internally panicking. I was not ready for something like this.

“Relax, Hevlaska is only checking the sync rate of your innocence.” He paused, realizing he didn’t see it. [did she lose it already?] I struggled as I was picked up by the glowing white fibers. Panic rose more and more as I felt a flashback rising. I tried to push it down, I couldn’t have an emotional breakdown now! The world started to mute and my ears began to ring. It was far too much like then… strapped down, unable to move as he conducted test after test… I vaguely felt the tendrils feel around and stopped around my bracelet.

“Diamond! Pull yourself together! Focus on me, okay?” I blinked a couple times and focused on Moon’s face, feeling his hands on my cheeks. “Good, good. Focus on my voice, alright?” I nodded slightly and focused on the sound of his voice. Before I knew it, I was gently put down. I shook my head, trying to clear it. 

“H-huh…?”

“Your sync rate is at 30% for now.”

“Is that good?”

“Anything below 10% is dangerous. The higher the sync rate, the easier time an exorcist has activating their innocence.”

“I see…”

“Welcome, exorcist.”

“Thank you?” I looked at Komui again, who nodded and began to leave. I followed close behind. He stopped me after we were a few paces outside.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah? I’m fine. Why?”

“You were struggling far more than most… I should’ve warned you beforehand but…” he sounded concerned. “You seemed far more distressed than other exorcists…” I looked away.

“It just reminded me far too much of something. I hate being confined. I’ll be fine.”

“If you're certain…” 

“I am. Thank you.” I began to head to the library once more. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half the order has been searching for Diamond who seemingly just disappeared. In reality, she’s a hermit who enjoys her books.

“Diamond? Where are you?” I hear Allen’s voice through the library.

“Have you never heard of being quiet in a library?” I snapped in a harsh whisper, peering around a bookshelf at them.

“There you are.” Him and Link came over. “Where have you been? No ones seen you in three days. Jeryy said you weren’t in the cafeteria for the last four days.”

“I've been here.”

“Lavi said he was the last person to see you.”

“I saw Komui after him, actually. Then Hevlaska. Anyway, why?”

“Well we were worried you just left or something. Have you been in here this whole time?”

“Yep.” I honestly hadn’t noticed how much time had passed because of how my eyes react to light. Living in the Nether made it so I see in the dark as if it was perfect lighting, I couldn’t see the change in lighting. 

“ _ You’ve been in the library for three days straight? _ ” 

“Uh, that's what i said, isn’t it?”

“Aren't you starving?” 

“No?”

“Or dehydrated?”

“Nope.” Food and water weren’t often a concern for me, as there wasn’t normal liquid water in the Nether, my body was like a cactus and kept much reserved. I also didn’t need food often for a similar reason, in addition to producing energy like a plant, with photosynthesis. Unfortunately, that only worked on the overworld, which was fascinating to me. It was only a recent revelation. 

“Come on, let's go get something to eat.”

“I said I’m fine…”

“It’s not natural to go that long without food though…” he looked wary. “Actually I haven’t seen you eat or drink at all yet. Do you have an eating disorder or something?” Now he sounded worried.

“I told you, I’m fine.” I sighed. “If you're that worried, I’ll go eat something.” I got up and started to put the books back where I had grabbed them from.

“What were you reading anyway? Lavi mentioned you like history.”

“Oh! I was actually reading fiction,” i said while putting the books back. “Human literature is fascinating. So colorful and imaginative.”

“‘Human literature’?” Allen echoed.

“Ah, sorry. I just mean general stories.”

“If you say so…”

“Where I’m from, I’ve never seen fiction before.”

“None? Not even Shakespeare or Harry Potter or…” he looks to Link for help. 

“Lord of the Rings, Percy Jackson, The Hunger Games, Divergent, Game of Thrones, Brothers Grimm, Pirates of the Caribbean, Moby Dick, The Odyssey, Chronicles of Narnia, Maze Runner, Series of Unfortunate Events, The Little House…”

“Yeah, those.”

“Not before, no. I did read most of those in the last few days.” 

“You read most of those stories in three days?”

“I’m a fast reader. Anyway, were we heading to the cafeteria?”

“Oh yeah!” Allen grins. He brightened at the mention of the cafeteria like I did at the mention of the library. He happily led the way to the dining hall. “I’m already starving.”

“You ate only an hour ago, Master Walker.”

“Yeah, but, I’m already hungry again.” Link sighed softly. 

“You're always hungry, aren’t you?” He chuckles.

“Yep, i can't help it unfortunately.” I smiled fondly before looking towards some shadows, silent. “Hm? Something up?”

“No, it's nothing.” 

“We’re being followed.”

[i know. I sense them. They’re keeping an eye on me. They’ve been around for at least a day. Link keeps giving you looks, too. He knows you're there.]

“How?”

[I think he can sense the energy like I can.] “Why were you looking for me?”

“We were worried about you, and your uniform is done, too.” 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.” I fiddled with the clasp on my cape.

“Your cape is really nice. Are you keeping it with the uniform?”

“Can i?”

“Well, Lavi has a scarf, so why not?”

“Then, yeah. It's… pretty important to me.” 

“Oh?”

“It's something from my mom before she passed away. This and my bag.” I rested my hand on the plain brown cloth bag with an aqua Diamond clip. 

“The wings stitched in the back are nice, too.”

“Oh. I have a tattoo on my back, too.”

“That sounds cool.”

“Thank you.” I pushed up my glasses. We headed into the cafeteria. 

“What are you gonna get?”

“Probably something simple.”

“Oh, that's it?”

“I told you, I’m not hungry.” I went up to the order window.

“There you are! I was starting to get worried.”

“Hi, Jeryy. Can i just get yogurt and fruit?” He had a surprised look.

“Nothing else?”

“I’m not hungry. You can give Allen my share.” He shrugs.

“If you say so, sweetheart.” It didn’t take long. I sat down to eat in the same spot as before. Allen sits beside me.

“I guess you’re eating something…”

“You just said something. I’m eating.” 

“Yeah, well, i expected more.” He admitted.

“I told you, I’m not hungry.” I ate the yogurt in silence for a while. “I assume you already informed Komui about me.” Allen perks up, quickly getting nervous.

“Well…”

“I heard you speaking over the phone with him.” He sighed softly.

“Yeah, I did… I had to. Sorry…” he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“I understand and can’t blame you for it. I just wish you had mentioned it to me, at least.” I looked out the large windows. I did want to tell him more but I couldn’t, not with Link here. “You can see him, can’t you?” I looked at Link out of the corner of my eye.

“I can sense his  _ Ki _ , yes. I wouldn’t say I see him, however.” 

“So you’d know Allen wasn’t seeing things, then.”

“Correct.”

“And that's why there’s someone in red robes watching me from the darkness.”

“You're under observation by the CROWs, yes. A necessary precaution.”

“You almost act like I'm a threat, despite not knowing much about The Order.”

“Eh, it's not so bad. You get used to being babysat after a while.” 

“You're also not being watched by a hooded figure in the shadows…”

“That’s true.” Allen shrugged as he finished his feast. He exhaled contently and stood up. “Let’s go get your uniform.” I stood as well.

“I suppose.”

“After that, you’ll be considered for missions.”

“I still don’t know exactly what missions are about,” I said as we walked to the science section. 

“Well, when we think there’s innocence somewhere, we send out finders to see if it's really innocence. If we think it is, and isn’t just something natural or just rumors or lore, exorcists are sent out to investigate and retrieve it.”

“Then what are the generals about?”

“Well, they often train on new exorcists, like General Cross. A general is someone who reaches “Critical Point,” or over 100% synchronization rate. Not everyone is made a general though. Like, I’m over 100% with Crown Clown, but not a general. I’m not sure what qualifies someone as a general besides that. It’s definitely not mental stability, i know that much…”

“Yeah, I can agree there. So, is everyone trained by one?”

“I don't think so. As far as i know, Miranda and Krory haven’t been with a general. I think its ability based. Miranda cant fight offensively, but she doesn't need to.”

“Who’s that? You mentioned her with the old headquarters.”

“OH! One of my first missions with the order was investigating a ‘looping town.’ No one could get out and our finders couldn’t enter the wall, either. Turns out there was a giant grandfather clock that was repeating the day over and over. I think it was 28 times or so.”

“So, her innocence is time based?”

“Exactly.” He grins. “It's called the Time Record. She’s able to reverse time. Though… it has limits. We met a Noah by the name of Road. Inside the area made by the innocence, our wounds regenerated and we could keep fighting. After it was deactivated though…”

“Your wounds returned to time.” He nodded. 

“You’re pretty clever with this innocence stuff.” He rubbed his neck, clearly surprised i understood. 

“Well, I know the ramifications of magic. To me, it just looks like fancy, holy, magic weapons.”

“Oh! So kind of like the CROW. That’s magic, right?” He looked to Link who had yet to speak.

“They are, correct, Master Walker.” He kept his hands behind his back as he walked.

“So i guess, yeah.” 

“The CROW know magic?”

“Correct. We’re trained from a young age to use it.”

“Interesting. I didn’t know anyone could learn magic.”

“Some have more of an affinity to it than others.” I nodded.

“Makes sense.”

“So, do you know magic, Diamond?”

“A little bit…” I didn’t want to say more. We had reached the science division anyway. Johnny looked up and his expression brightened.

“You made it~! Your uniform is ready.” I walked over. 

“Thank you.” It was folded neatly. I picked it up. “I appreciate it, Johnny.” He grinned.

“No problem! Always happy to help out~” I couldn’t help a fond smile. I liked him. I headed back to Link and Allen. 

“I’m going to go change, if that’s okay.”

“Want me to come with?”

“I guess so. I do know the way, though.” I began walking to my quarters. 

“Well, it would be nice to talk more, right?”

“I suppose so.” I did enjoy talking to him. 

“Master knows magic, too. I haven’t seen him do any but he's mentioned making Timcanpy and he's made of magic instead of being mechanical like the order made ones. Did you get yours yet?”

“I did.” I opened my bag and let the black golem out. “Though… I’m tempted to try my hand at making one like Timcanpy.” I looked thoughtful. [maybe it could be a vessel for you.]

“You really think so?”

[why not?]

“If so, that would be interesting. Though, what about when I take control on occasion?”

[We’ll have to figure that out if it does work.] 

“A golem like Tim? That would be interesting.” Tim flutters beside Allen, hearing his name.

“Yeah. Anyway, I’ll be just a moment.” I disappeared into my room and worked my clothes off. I pulled on the new uniform. I liked it~. I put the cape around my shoulders after changing. I stepped back out.

“You look great~”

“Thank you.” I hummed. “I think I’m gonna do some more reading.”

“Oh, okay. Well, enjoy~” he grinned and waved, walking away with Link beside him. I closed the door behind and sat down at the small desk. I set the golem on the desk and looked it over. I opened it up and took a look at the complicated mechanics. 

“There’s no way I can work from this…”

“Starting from scratch?”

“I think i have to. It would be easier to have a reference of Tim but memory will have to do, but this’ll have to do.” 

“What are you gonna use?”

“I’ll probably work from a crystal first.” I formed a blue crystal from my palm. The roots of my hair turned brown as I used my magic. It was a sphere of Diamonds. It was something I could do with nearly anything, create weapons or tools at will. However, they often vanished once they lost contact with me. However, it was possible to make it permanent, it just weakened me for a time. I focused on an image in my head of Tim, willing the orb to shape and change to look like him but made of opaque crystalline material. Moonstone nodded.

“Good start. Now what?” I turned the object in my hand and altered it some, changing the shape on its front, a Diamond instead of a cross like Tim. I changed the form of its tail tip to also be a Diamond shape. 

*****

I groaned and raised my head, yawning. I rubbed my eyes.

“Ugh… did i fall asleep?” I popped my neck as it ached from the positioning I fell asleep in. I fixed my glasses on my nose and sat upright, stretching and yawning again. I didn't remember what I was doing just before passing out, just that I was working on a golem. Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I looked over. “Eh?” I gasped softly. A tiny golem fluttered its aqua to blue wings and looked up at me with a blue rhombus embellishment on its front. I gingerly picked up the tiny creature in my cupped hands as it looked around. The wings weren't attached physically to its blue-gray body but rather with magic. It had backwards curving horns and little toes like Timcanpy had occasionally. Its tail waged. It was a rhombus shaped end with the same color as its front. Two smaller, darker blue rhombuses circulated the end of its tail. 

“I-i did it!” My eyes glittered as I pet the golem with a single finger. It was so tiny! “Moon!” I looked around. “Moon? Where are you?” He sat up on the bed, a book sliding off his head.

“Im up!” He sounded drowsy.

“Dummy. Look~” i showed off the baby proudly in my palms.

“Hey! You did it! Hm. It needs a name.”

“You're right…” i turned back to the golem who was looking every which way in curiosity. “Hey there~ I’m Diamond~ I'm your master~” it looks up at me and puts its tiny hands up. “Mmhm!” I smiled fondly. “Now what to call you?”

“You could do a gem name like us. Opal, Pearl, Cobalt, Aquamarine-“

“Argenti.”

“Eh?” 

“Silver in Latin. More or less at least.” The golem flutters its wings at that name. “You like that, huh~?” I cuddled the small orb to my cheek. 

“Seems it likes that.”

“She.”

“She?”

“Yeah. Her name is Argenti. Aren't you~?” I poked the underside of the creature. She wiggled her legs in the air. “Why don't we go take you to meet Allen and Tim, hm?” She looked up at me again, curious. I stood up and adjusted my uniform and shawl, since it got disheveled while I was passed out. “Can you fly?” I gently moved its little wings to give it an idea. It looks at its wings before she flutters them. “Good. Just a little faster~” she flutters them harder, lifting off my palm. “Good girl~!” I wiped a tear from my eye. “She's already growing up so fast~” she flew around the room, zooming at full speed. Her whole world had opened up. 

“Look at her go.” Moonstone chuckles and watches the tiny ball fly around. 

“This way, Argenti~” I led the way to the cafeteria. It was the most likely place to find him. Passing by Cross’ room on the way, I paused.

“Whats up?”

“Well, Tim was made by General Cross, right?”

“You wanna show him, huh? Are you sure? I mean, last time he tried to get into your pants.”

“I know.” My cheeks bloomed in a dark blush at the memory. I fiddled with my cape chain in embarrassment.

“If you really want, i won't stop you. It's just a warning.”  I sighed softly.

“I know, i know, but I’m pretty proud of how Argenti came out.”

“Alright, be my guest.” I knocked on the door. There was a sleepy grunt on the other side.

“That better be one of you damn guards with more alcohol.” The door opened. “Mm? You're back. Taking me up on my offer then~?”

“No, I wanted to show you this.” I lifted up my palms to show off the tiny golem. He stared for a moment. I could just about hear the gears turning.

“A golem?”

“Timcanpy inspired me to make one.” He smirks and pulls me to his body.

“Well look at you, I’m impressed~” he pulled me into the room and shoos the guards. They left pretty quickly, having an idea of what was going to happen. “And here i didn’t think you could compare to your mother.” I blushed darkly. 

“Uhm?” I tried to pull away. I should’ve expected this outcome and Moon tried to warn me. [Holy cow he's packing-!] I could feel it more than before and it was getting my body excited. “Excuse me, general, but…” I trailed off and shuddered as he trails a hand up my shirt. My breathing hitched. They were cold, at least to me.

“If you're really that opposed, i could stop-“

“N-no… i mean.” I glance away, flustered. My body was heated with embarrassment, the air wavering around me. “S-should we really…? I mean we’re both under observation, aren’t we…?”

“So, they get a show. People would pay good money for that kind of thing~” a shiver passed through me as I felt his breath against my neck again. “Why? Are you shy~?” He asked with a bit of a hum. 

“A-a little i suppose… plus what about…”

“I've mastered the art, I’m prepared, darling~” I hesitated. It was enticing… and strangely intoxicating. His scent, a mix of alcohol and cigarettes. His hypnotizing touch, tracing my form expertly. “Well~?” It felt like nothing mattered anymore like this. Not the war, not the CROW, not Moonstone, nothing. It was just me and this red headed bastard. 

“I-i suppose…” I squeaked. Before I had even registered what happened, I was pinned to the bed underneath him as he kissed down my neck and chest. [when did he take off my shirt?] 

“I hate to say it, but he's extremely effective at his craft.” I spotted Moon nearby and covered my face with embarrassment. 

[don't be watching!]

“Why not? I never got the chance to experience this so i'm curious.” 

[this is so embarrassing!]

“You shouldn’t cover your beautiful face~” Cross murmured against my neck after moving my hands over my head and holding them there. I squirmed some, very shy about this. “I’ll take the lead, don't worry~”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first mission! With Kanda! How can this go wrong?

I woke to sunlight streaming through the windows. I groaned softly and shifted around.

“Quit movin’” Cross grunting from beside me, an arm around me. My cheeks gradually got more and more flustered as I remembered what we did. I covered my face. 

[did i really?]

“Yep. And it was quite interesting to watch. You're really vocal~”

“Shut up.” I threw a pillow in his direction. It knocked him out of the air at least.

“Rude.” He sat up and peeked over the edge of the bed. I started to get up.

“Where are you going?” Cross had already lit a cigarette. 

“Back to my room.” I started to get dressed, back to him. I winced. It had been rather rough at the last couple rounds, as per my request. I think. Honestly it was only in bits and pieces. 

“Already?”

“Of course… I was planning to show Argenti to Allen yesterday but clearly that didn’t happen.”

“A shame. Next time you stop by, you should bring a bottle of vodka.”

“I’m too young to drink.” I shot him an annoyed look. 

“I didn’t say drink, I said bring some for me.” I put my hands on my hips and face him. 

“And how do you expect me to do that?”

“Well, they say water can be made into wine~ you’d just need something stronger.” He smirked.

“Ugh.” I stormed out of the bedroom, cheeks still dark crimson with embarrassment.

“Oh! Diamond!” Lenalee waves from down the hallway and runs over. “There you are!”

“Huh? Oh hey, Lenalee.” She looked at the door I came from then at me again. 

“What were you doing in General Cross’ room?”

“Oh, I just had to talk to him was all.”

“Okay. Anyway, my brother is looking for you. He has a mission for you.”

“Ill head there now, then. Thanks for letting me know.”

“You’re welcome~” she waved and went back the direction she had come from. I made my way to his office, knocking and opening it. Both Kanda and Komui looked in my direction when I stepped inside. 

“Ah! There you are. You and Kanda are checking on possible innocence.” Komui slid over a folder. I picked it up and looked inside. “All the details are in there. You’ll be leaving right away.”

“A city where it never stops raining, huh? Sounds worthwhile.”

“It's very unusual considering where the city is located. They usually only get rain every few months, but now it's going on month two of continuous rain. Witnesses say the storm clouds are only over the city. Luckily, there hasn’t been any flooding at this time.”

“That is good.”

“Now off you go~!” I took the folder and left the room with Kanda. We headed for the station.

“Look, Kanda i-“

“There’s nothing for you to say.” He didn’t stop walking. I jogged after him.

“Well it's clear you don't trust me and-“

“Nothing you say will change that.”

“So, you're not even willing to try to trust me?”

“As far as I’m concerned, you're an altered Akuma who can wield innocence.”

“So in other words, you're giving me no respect.” I sighed. “Fine.” Argenti flutters around near me, checking out everything. 

“And you have a golem like Timcanpy.”

“I made her myself.” I puffed up my chest proudly. He scoffed but said nothing. I deflated sadly, boarding the train. I sat across from my unfortunate partner. “Are we making a plan?”

“The plan doesn't change.”

“Well then, fill me in. This is my first mission.”

“Talk with the finders, locate and secure the innocence, kill any Akuma in our way, and report to Headquarters.”

“Sounds easy enough…” I looked out the window, a book on my lap.

“You're a fool if you think it's easy.”

“Why do you say that?” I looked towards him.

“You’ve clearly never been on the field before.”

“Well, not with these. I've fought before if that's what you mean.”

“There’s 4 known levels of Akuma, each level is multiple times the power of the previous levels. At this point, level 3s are the most common. Where we found your innocence, there were level twos. Threes are three times as powerful as the level twos. Our first encounter with a level four destroyed the original European Branch. In other words, stay out of my way.”

“What? You don't think I can fight? Sure my sync rate isn’t very high but I have other tricks.”

“Innocence is the only thing that can effectively kill Akuma.” I huffed, frustrated.

“You're not even going to give me a chance, are you?”

“A chance is all someone needs to get everyone killed.” I exhaled some angry smoke and glared out the window. 

“Right.” We rode the train in silence. I looked up from my book when I heard rain on the metal roof.

“We’re here.” He stood up and made his way off the train.

“I should’ve put the ghast slime* on my uniform.” I sighed “oh well.”

“Why couldn’t you?”

“It would've been weird. He’s suspicious as it is.”

“I suppose that’s fair.” I got off the train and pulled my jacket closer around me. A person in tan faced us, using an umbrella. It made me wonder how long they were out here for.

“Perfect. You made it.”

“What’s your report?”

“Well, it's been raining non stop for about a month, nearly two. Luckily there’s been no flooding but it seems to be over the entire city. I checked the outer edges and everything is underneath. There’s an abrupt edge to the rain. You could step a few yards out and it would be completely sunny.”

“I think we should check the middle of the city first and work from there. If it's an area effect, the center is the most likely place to find it.” Kanda said nothing and started walking. “I can't tell if you're ignoring me or what…” I jogged after. He sent his golem up to get a survey from above. “Using your golem to pinpoint the center?”

“Do you ever stop talking?”a deadly glare was shot my way. I scowled in return. 

“Do you ever talk to anyone about anything?”

“I have no reason to.”

“Right, because you could’ve done this alone, huh? So why am I here? Since the ALMIGHTY KANDA IS-“ i put my hands up dramatically as if praising the sky.

“Shut up.”

“What?”

“I said shut up.”

“Don't tell me to shut up.” I growled.

“Shut up and listen!” He snapped. I went quiet and listened. 

“All i can hear is rain…” I tried to filter the drumming of the pouring rain out. It was nearly impossible with all the thoughts I heard as well, overlapping the rain. 

“You cant hear that?” He started walking.

“No, I can't. I said all I hear is rain.” [and the thoughts of thousands of people…] my head throbbed. I wasn’t used to so many thoughts at once… i tried to filter those out too and focus on what he was hearing but it was impossible. “What is it?”

“A buzzing noise.” He kept his hand on his weapon as he got closer to it. I perked and grabbed him.

“Watch out!” An explosion erupted from where he was, an armored monster rising from the ground. Kanda smacks my hand off.

“Don't touch me.” He snarled and drew his sword. “Innocence, activate.” He hovered his fingers over the side of the blade and ran them down the length of it, causing the weapon to glow. I summoned my staff from the bracelet.

“Innocence, activate.” The band uncurled and shaped into the sun-themed staff Komui had crafted for me. It had a sun-shaped gemstone at the bottom and a large, crescent moon shaped sun adornment, also jeweled. A Diamond shaped form erected from the base of the top sun’s curvature. Flames were based across the bottom sun and around the base of the curve of the top sun, wavering with no reaction to the rain. 

“This is a level three. Stay out of my way.” He lunges into battle, slashing Mugen across its body.

“We have more incoming.” I grip my staff. [i don't know how to use this!]

“Focus on it. Do what you think is right,” Moonstone said. I took a deep breath and close my eyes, evening my breath.

“An ambush.” Kanda scowls. “What the hell are you doing?” He growled in my direction.

“This is my first time using my innocence! Give me a second!”

“Idiot! You didn’t practice at all?!”

“Get off my ass for a second, alright!” I snapped. 

[stupid gem is gonna get us both killed.] I heard Kanda’s thought over the others in the city. I focused once more on my staff, feeling the energy inside both myself and the innocence. 

“Solar Alignment!” I pointed my staff at a number of the level threes. The top gem glowed brightly and shot a beam of solar energy clean through a couple of them, destroying them and saving the souls of those inside. I was shocked by how much it packed at only 30%. 

“Way to go!” I grinned at Moon’s praise. I blocked a couple attacks from ahead by using my staff. I heard an explosion behind and turned to look over my shoulder.

“Watch your blind spots.” Kanda had covered one behind me. I shot Moon a glare. He grinned nervously.

“Sorry! Forgot.” I retaliated against the Akuma, using my innocence to take out those at a distance while Kanda took those who got too close. The rain drummed on as we clashed with the darkness. Finally, we triumphed over the beasts, I panted softly, having not done much fighting for a while. I wasn’t out of shape but using innocence this much with such little practice was draining. 

“We work pretty well together,” I said, only earning a scowl from him.

“We need to find the innocence soon. Clearly they were expecting us.” He adjusted the cuff of his sleeve which had rolled up some. His golem finally descended, hovering beside us. It projected the image it took from above the city from its eye. 

“The middle is there.” I pointed. It looked like a town square. 

“Congratulations, you can tell where the middle of the city is.” 

“Are you always sarcastic?” he didn’t answer. I simply sighed. “Let’s go then.” We made our way to the middle of the city. In the very center, was a statue. I wiped the water out of my eyes, trying to see through the heavy rain. “Ugh. This rain sucks… i think its there.” I pointed to the statue. I sensed a powerful holy presence there. Unfortunately, there were also many dark presences converging on it. There were dark, vague shapes in the rain. “We have company. They know its here.” 

“Grab it, i'll give you an opening.” 

“Right.” I ran for the statue as I heard Kanda cutting down the Akuma that had begun to swarm once more. I was nearly there when one descended into my way. I didn’t stop my running. I dropped down and slid across the soaked bricks and kept running without slowing down. I slowed and stopped beside the statue, looking around. I tried to locate the innocence within the statue, climbing up onto the concrete pedestal it sat upon. I cursed. Plenty of akuma had gotten past Kanda as he had his hands full with a level four. 

_ “Look at the new pretty little exorcist~” _

_ “Almost a shame to have to kill her.”  _ The level threes surrounded me, laughing as rain bounced off their metal plating. I gripped my staff and lunged at one, using my staff like a scythe, cutting through it with surprising ease. [Kanda said they were difficult. I’m having no problem.]

“Are you using magic too?”

[i… don’t think so? I might be on accident.] 

“Watch your left!” I snap my attention to that just in time to duck under some claws. I wince, shoulder clipped by it. I shot a beam of brilliant white light at it, destroying it. I avoided a couple more attacks, trying to locate the innocence still.

_ “I got the innocence~!” _ The monster-like one held up the orb of innocence, also signaling to me and Kanda where it was. I lunged and cut through it, catching the innocence. Unfortunately, all attention was now on me. I stuff it inside my satchel, clipping it shut. A beam shot in the air and the clouds cleared, the opening spiraling outwards from the center of the city. The rain went with the clouds, ending the moment they dissipated. I sensed happy thoughts throughout the city, but i couldn’t focus on those. 

_ “After her!” _ The Akuma beeline for me. I grip my staff and thrust it towards the sky.

“Solar Eclipse!” A ring of flames burst from the ground, incinerating those who were unfortunate enough to be caught within the fire. Unfortunately it didn’t cover inside the circle and those who were already close only got closer. I growled and grit my teeth, expecting a bloody end to the fight. I lunged at the closest, cutting clean through the armored beast with blinding speed, even with soaked clothes. Thankfully my cape helped keep the rain off my shoulders and back at least. One of the Akuma managed to get its disgusting hands on my bag and remove it.

_ “Hey! Why won't it open?” _ I shot the light beam through it and caught my bag, slinging it back over my shoulders. 

“Because you're not me.” I dispatched most of the other Akuma and turned my attention to Kanda who was still clashing with the Level Four. They were both fast and powerful, pretty evenly matched. I watched the fight for a minute, trying to find an opening to jump in. I made a frustrated sound. I used my flame powers to hyper dry my clothes so I could move easier. I tried to think of how to help against it. 

“Why not lend some energy to him? If he overpowers it, even just a little, he’ll be at an advantage.”

“You're right.” I nodded and pointed my staff towards Kanda. I closed my eyes and focused. I felt the recoil of the staff and opened my eyes again. Kanda had an aqua halo around his body and I could sense significantly more power emanating from him. “Finish it off!” I shouted. Kanda shot me a look before landing a final blow on the level 4, destroying it. I let my staff return to my wrist as Kanda made his way over. Suddenly the world went sideways, then black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ghast’ skin has a slimy coating that repels water better than most materials and also creates a fireproof barrier when woven into clothing. The skin is also an insulator, allowing Ghasts to survive in cold weather.


	7. Chapter 7

“Stupid broken gem.” I could hear Kanda muttering to himself, vaguely aware that I was being carried before passing out again. When I woke up, my mind felt numb. I groaned softly and opened my eyes. 

“Huh…?”

“About time you woke up.” I turned my head towards his voice. He was sitting in a chair beside a bed, arms crossed and leg up on his thigh like usual. “You have some explaining to do.”

“What happened?” I prop myself up on the pillows, holding my pounding head. 

“You passed out. I had to carry your sorry ass here.” I looked around the room. It was pretty simple. A small bedroom with pale pink wallpaper spotted with flowers. 

“Where is ‘here’?”

“One of the Order’s contacts. It's a better option than the hospital.” I rubbed the bandages on my shoulder. I had been patched up, currently in a simple white gown.

“Ugh…” I groaned. “My head is pounding…” it didn’t help that i could hear the voices of the townsfolk around me once more.

“Now, like i was saying. You have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Huh? Like what?” I sat up straight, wincing.

“Firstly what the hell you did to that level four.”

“I didn’t do anything to the level four.”

“Then why was it so much easier for me to destroy it suddenly?”

“I used some of my energy to give to you. You were pretty matched. Anything more would give you an advantage.” He had his usual glare.

“Then your stupid ass passed out and i brought you here.”

“I think the combination of using my innocence so much, unconsciously powering it with magic, and then boosting you really took a toll.”

“And you were bone dry, despite being in the rain for hours.”

“Also magic.” He scoffed. 

“What? Are you a CROW then?”

“Hardly. I've studied magic all my life. My mother was a sorceress.”

“Hmph.”

“What? You don't believe me? I guess i can't say I’m surprised. You’ve doubted me from day one.” I sighed. “What can i do to convince you?” He said nothing. “I'll take that as I can't.” Still nothing. “Give me something to work with, Kanda… we can’t work as a team if you give me the cold shoulder…” I frowned. “Fine.” I lay back down and rolled to face away from him. “I hope we can get past this eventually.” I sighed softly and closed my eyes. I really did want to get to know him, but it was impossible like this. It was interesting though. His soul felt older than his body, but in a different way than reincarnation. I would bring it up later. I focused on his soul energy. I wanted a better idea of what was happening, why it was strange. [odd…]

“What?” Moon hovered beside me. 

[it feels human but… also magical.] I was thoughtful, mind racing with ideas. [it's not like anything I’ve come across before…] 

“Maybe he's just that. A magical human.”

[yeah, but Cross mentioned being a sorcerer but he still felt human. Solely human. I mean I could sense magic in him, but it wasn’t part of what he is. If that makes sense...] 

“Hm…” he crossed his legs, resting his elbow on his knee and thinking, floating beside the bed. “I can't say i know.”

“What are you?” I spoke aloud.

“What?” I rolled to see him over my shoulder. 

“What are you?”

“A human, what else?” I sat up. 

“Your aura says otherwise.” I wasn’t going to tell him how I sensed it because it wasn’t technically aura. He said nothing. “Right. Don't trust me enough, huh?” I rest my head on my fist. “It’s not like I gave you extra power or anything.”

“I didn’t ask for your help,” he finally said with a growl in his voice. 

“So you wanted me to just do nothing?” No response. I huffed. “You like giving really mixed signals, you know? Do something, do nothing.”

“Do you have the innocence?”

“Of course i do. Why do you ask?”

“Because i couldn’t open your bag to check.”

“Oh yeah. It’s magically sealed to keep anyone but me out.”

“Right.”

“You don't believe me. Again… this is getting really exhausting, you know…” i frowned.

“Remind me why you like this guy again.”

“Shut up.” I waved Moonstone off.

“So you can speak to the other soul with you.”

“How long have you been waiting to find that out?” He didn’t say anything. “You could’ve just asked, you know. We can swap out, too.”

“Oh yeah?” He didn’t sound convinced.

“Mmhm. Moon?”

“You sure?”

“Yes, now come on.”

“Alright, alright.” Moon put his hands up defensively. I tagged out with Moonstone, him taking control instead.

Moon took control of my body, changing it to resemble his. More masculine but with the same hair, pulled back into a ponytail, only with white tips and a dragon tattoo wrapped around his left arm on top of a space background. My clothes changed to his normal ones instead, a vest and cargo shorts. 

“Yo, I’m Moonstone.” He waved at Kanda. I appeared beside him in a wispy form. Kanda moved to grab his sword. Moon put his hands up. “Whoa chill a sec’ okay? I’m not here to hurt you or something. That would be stupid. I’m a good swordsman but I’m not THAT good.” He growls, drawing his sword anyway.

“Only Akuma and Noah have been known to do that.”

“Right. Well, I’m still not either of those. We’re more like two souls in the same body.”

“Then tell me what the hell you are.” Moon chuckled nervously and rubbed his chin.

“I don't think you’d believe me…”

“Try me, or I’ll separate your head from your body.”

“Okay, okay just chill a moment.” He growls.

“Your wounds were covered by crystals and silver blood. Last I checked, humans don't do that.”

“Do Noah or akuma do that?” Kanda said nothing. My other side sighed. “Look. No, I’m- she’s,” he corrects himself, “not human, no. Well, not fully at least. Maybe I should hand it back to her… she’s better at explaining.” I took over again, returning to the plain white gown and my usual figure. 

“Then what the hell are you?” He was getting frustrated. 

“Half god, technically.” He stared with an unreadable expression. I couldn’t pick out how he was feeling either, it was so conflicted. 

“Half god.”

“Half god, half human. There’s more to it but i don't know all of it, honestly. Originally demigod.”

“‘Originally,’ huh?”

“Well I’ve been subjected to countless tests and experiments. I know I have extra DNA from other things because of it. I know about canine, feline, and bird at least…” i looked thoughtful. “I’m sure you noticed I don’t weigh a lot, right?” He said nothing. “I have hollow bones like a bird.”

“Right.”

“... you still don’t believe me.”

“Do you take me for an idiot?”

“N-no no! Of course not!” I waved my hands and shook my head. “I’m telling you the truth!”

“And I’m to believe that God had a child.”

“Oh it’s not the god you’d know. Minor god. Little ‘g.’”

“He would kill you if he knew you said that.”

[i know.] “you’ve heard of religions that worship multiple gods, right? I’m just saying it's that.” I paused. “You don't even believe in the God you fight for.” I put my hands up when his katana was suddenly at my throat. “Whoa-!”

“I don't fight for a god.” He snarls. “Got that? I don’t care what the hell you are, just stay out of my way.” He put his sword away and started to leave.

“Wait where are you going?”

“To the train.”

“W-wait up!” I struggled into my clothes, stumbling after him. “Argenti?” I glanced around before feeling my pocket move. She pokes out of it and flutters beside me. “There you are~ good girl.” I clipped my cape as I pursued Kanda to the train, barely climbing aboard before it pulled from the station. I flopped down on the seat, panting softly.

“So, you did make it.”

“No thanks to you.” I scowled at him.

“If I’d have waited, we would’ve missed it.”

“And if i missed it?”

“Oh well.”

“... you're a dick, you know that?”

“My job isn’t to be ‘pleasant.’”

“Would it kill you to be nicer? … and you're ignoring me again.” I huffed and looked out the window, frowning. I had hoped this would let us get closer, but it felt like I was back at square one, if I ever left it to begin with. [i can't get a read on him…]

“Yeah, me neither. I’m surprised we can't pick up on his thoughts.” I sat upright. 

[you're right… they aren’t readily accessible like most people… maybe his surface thoughts are quieter?]

“Might be. You're not gonna poke around, are you?”

[of course not.] I hesitated.

“Diamond…”

[i don't want to! But…] I looked at Kanda from the corner of my eye. He hadn’t moved from his spot in the middle of the seat, eyes closed, arms crossed, and foot up like always. I smack my head against the wall beside the window. [ugh! Why cant i stop thinking about him then? Am I crushing on him?]

“Probably. You seem to have that habit.” I sulk.

[you're right… I seem to crush on guys who hate me. I’m hopeless, aren’t i?]

“You are a glutton for punishment.”

[how do you figure?] he raised a brow.

“You’re acting like you DON’T cut to ‘punish’ yourself.”

[th-that's different…]

“How?”

[i've been conditioned, alright!]

“And yet you refuse to see a therapist.” I rubbed my arm in silence. My scars burned. I had the bad habit of cutting when I felt I did something wrong. I would punish myself. I knew it was unhealthy, but I've tried so hard to not do it and nothing’s helped. 

[maybe it’ll be harder around so many people… maybe… I’m hoping they see and they look out for me because I can't ask them myself…] Moonstone shook his head. 

“And you’ll refuse their help when they do worry.” I chuckled weakly.

[i'm a broken, pathetic person, aren’t i?]

“Broken things can be fixed.”

[even if i feel shattered?]

“Your will is still intact. You never gave into the darkness, right? So you’ve succeeded there. Don't act like nothing came of it. It's shown that you're strong, strong enough to not give in to a god. No matter what he did. You're stronger than you know, stronger with people who care about you.” I sighed softly.

[i suppose you're right…] I looked at Kanda through the corner of my eye again. I was curious what was going on inside that head of his.

“Diamond, no.”

[just a peek. He won't know.]

“No.” Too late, I had already slipped into his head. I covered my mouth and pulled out quickly, blushing darkly. Silver blood speckled with blue was running down my face.

“What the hell gave you a nosebleed? Don't tell me you over exerted yourself already.” I shook my head.

[n-no. Uh. Wow Kanda is a beast in bed. At least in his thoughts.]

“Oh? He has a drive?”

[guess so. I didn’t recognize the name or the person. He said ‘Alma.’]

“Damn. I’m curious now.” I watched Kanda for a moment. He’d had his eyes closed for most of the ride. “I’m impressed. He's not even erect.”

[that’s impressive…] I tried to ignore what I just saw. If i had bleach, I’d bleach my brain. I sulked. [that means he's got someone else in his mind then… I don’t have a chance.]

“Doesn't hurt to try.” I sighed softly and pulled out a notebook. I took notes on this ‘Alma.’ I didn’t know much but it was important to kanda so maybe i would get hints. I spent most of the ride reading after that. Kanda got up and off the train once it stopped without a word. I lagged behind some, giving him some space. He hated me, after all. 

“Are you coming or not?”

“I thought I’d give you space was all…” he said nothing to that. I sighed and followed him to Komi’s office again. 

“Ah, youre back safely. Kanda said you retrieved the innocence?” I pull it from my bag and put it on the desk. I spotted Allen and Link nearby. “Perfect. Unfortunately you won’t have long to rest, Diamond. You and Allen are to leave on the next train out.” I took the folder he passed over. I cracked it open.

“What’s it this time?”

“We’re not sure… all our finders have failed to report back after being in this specific area.”

“Hm… well, sounds good to me. Allen? Link?”

“Good luck!” Komui waved us off happily before giving Kanda a different mission. I walked with Allen towards the station I had just left an hour or two ago. Tim flutters with us. 

“So, how was it?”

“It went fine. Kanda was as friendly as usual.” Allen chuckles.

“Yeah, sorry he's kinda like that.”

“Always?”

“Yeah. Unfortunately. Makes him hard to work with sometimes.”

“Oh you have no idea. He wouldn’t talk to me about anything…”

“He's pretty ‘attack first, ask questions never.’”

“I noticed. Anyway, what about you? Did you have a mission?”

“No, I've been at the order since the mission where we found you.”

“How was it?”

“Nothings changed, honestly.”

“Oh well, i suppose.”

“But hey, we can get to know each other some. I’m a lot more talkative than Kanda.” 

“I know.”

“Plus, we got Link, too~” Allen grinned. I chuckled.

“OH! I wanted to show you something.” I opened my pocket and Argenti fluttered out. Allen’s eyes lit up. 

“Is that?” I put my hand out for her to perch on.

“Yeah, Tim was inspiring so I made my own.”

“How?”

“A lot of work, I will say.” The two golems flutter around each other curiously. “Work and magic.”

“Oh neat. Master never really said how he made Timcanpy.”

“It was definitely exhausting.” I rubbed my neck sheepishly. “I actually passed out sometime while working on her.” The two golems made their new home on Link’s head, making him scowl. I giggle.

“Seems they're getting along.”

“Better than him and Kanda’s golem.”

“I’m guessing they fight like you two.”

“Yeah, unfortunately.” He went silent for a bit. 

“Something wrong?” I sat with him in the train car. Link sat beside Allen. 

“Just thinking… there was a cat that was with us just before you showed up. It wasn’t any kind i had seen before and I couldn’t find anything in the library about it.”

“Oh?” I felt nervousness climb up my neck. 

“Yeah… All I can think of is the Noah by the name of Lulubelle. She seems to be able to take the shape of anyone or anything. That’s what led to the destruction of the European branch. It couldn’t be an Akuma either since it helped us find the innocence and it would’ve activated my eye.”

“Hm. I’m not sure. Albino?” He shook his head.

“It was blue with blue eyes.” His silver eyes locked with my aqua ones. “... actually it had pretty similar eyes to yours.”

“O-oh yeah? Well blue isn’t an uncommon color.”

“Aqua?”

“Hm. I cant say ive ever seen a cat with aqua eyes…” I took on a thoughtful posture. I knew he was talking about me, but if he reacted like Kanda did to my shape shifting to Moon, I’d be in trouble. Not to mention Link being here…

“Yeah, me neither. Its a mystery. I wonder what happened to it… I didn’t see it after we got the innocence.” I shrugged.

“No clue.”

“So… i've been meaning to ask…” I looked up. “How’d you remove the Akuma virus?”

“I’m…” I put my hand over my stone. “Not sure…”

“You mentioned it was like ‘Wither?’”

“H-huh?? O-oh it's nothing. It was just a condition in a small town that I knew about. Nothing big.” I waved it off nervously. 

“Oh, okay.” [Why does it remind her of the akuma virus then?] I felt the nervousness climb. I was digging myself a hole here. Link narrows his eyes 

“there’s no documented cases about either virus.”

“Y-you sure? It was a pretty small town. Not even a town. More like a village.”

“You're making it worse,” Moonstone said.

[do you have a better idea?!] he didn't respond to that. Link only got more suspicious. 

“an exorcist would have been dispatched, you best just tell the truth.”

“There really is no avoiding it, huh?”

“No, there really isn’t.” I sighed softly.

“Fine. Wither, also known as Wither Sickness, Wither Disease, or the Wither Effect, is something similar to the Akuma virus but takes longer. All you can really hope is that your body can hold out. It can take weeks or months to run its course, depending on severity. All I know is it’s apparently extremely painful, especially later on. It makes the affected area turn purple or black as it eats away at the flesh. There isn't a known cure but there are things to slow it or help the body overcome it.”

“I've never heard of it before.” Allen had a curious and intrigued expression, leaning forward to hear more. 

“I have yet to meet someone that lived through it.” Link looks at Diamond “until I met her, at least.”

“The Wither effect? I've never had it, no, if that's what you're saying. I just… read a lot. I only know it’s possible to survive it.”

“No, but you can cure akuma virus in a similar way.”

“I thought I said there was no cure?” Allen looked back and forth between me and Link like a tennis match. “And i don't know how i cured the Akuma virus. It just sort of… happened.”

“Which is extremely suspicious, nothing happens without a planned intention.”

“Well that's not my intention. I can't say i know how.”

“Planning to tell them about the immunity?”

[hell no]

“There’s been no cases of it, though?” Allen questioned. 

“There’s been no _recorded_ cases, a big difference.”

“Then how do you know about it?” Allen looks between me and Link.

“Central knows a lot more than people think it does.”

“I just read a lot.” I shrug. “stumbled upon it once.”

[but if there's no recorded cases?] I heard Allen’s confused thought. 

“We made our own records, so unless you broke into ours there’s no way you should have been able to know.” Link suddenly smirks “after all, that village did go and become a ghost town from everyone dying.” I open my mouth to speak before closing it again and reevaluating my situation.

“Just tell them.” I shot moon an annoyed glare.

[No. not if I can avoid it. I underestimated him…] Link was smug, he knew he backed me into a corner. I sighed heavily. “I underestimated you, Link…” I rubbed my neck. “Let me just say i have first hand experience with it.” 

“Then you claim to be older than the Earl.”

“Eh?”

“The last case was over 2 millennia ago.”

“You’re really not letting this go, are you?”

“No.” I huffed.

“Technically there shouldn’t have been any cases for around 10,000 years or so.”

“Is that so?”

“you're gonna make me say everything aren’t you?”

“So wait, this happened before the Noah, then?” Allen interjects.

“Indeed, back when we had other things to worry about.”

“Other things?” Allen echoed. 

“Another war. This time it was against a whole other realm.”

“Another realm?”

“Yes, the Nether.”

“I've never heard of it…”

“That’s because it was sealed up until recently.”

“They preferred their solitude over our company.”

“Uh actually from what i understand, the humans invaded.”

“You refused the treaties.”

“I can't speak for it, I wasn’t there.”

“You seem to know a lot about this…” Allen looked between Link and me. 

“CROW knowledge and being Sir Lvellie’s assistant.”

“I did read about it. I wasn't lying there.”

“From where then?”

“A book.” I smirk.

“Is this gonna be the whole train ride?”

“Depends on if he wants to drop it.” I scowled towards Link. Link scowls back.

“not until you tell me where and from whom.”

“And if i don't?”

“I’ll have to bring it out of you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes.”

“And how's that?”

“Can we not fight?” Allen was pretty clearly distressed by the arguing.

“This isn’t a fight.”

“It's a civil argument. Now, how do you intend to do that?” Link holds one of the talisman threateningly. 

“A magic card?” Allen looked nervous. 

“It's a talisman,” Allen informed me. 

“I’m sure you have a very good idea what these can do.”

“And you’d risk that in a confined space?”

“Yes, I’ve done smaller.” I scowled. I didn’t like that idea but I didn’t want to tell either. 

“So you're threatening me.”

“Only if you don’t cooperate.”

“And why are you so damn keen on knowing?”

“Why are you so determined to lie?”

“Because some things are better left unsaid!” 

“Only a myter says that.” 

“Fine. I’m a Demigod. Daughter of Herobrine, the king of the Nether. Happy?”

“Much,” Link files the information away “a miracle he has spawn running around.” Allen stared. I could nearly hear the gears turning in his head. 

“You're a WHAT?”

“Half god.”

“And you said the Nether, as in the realm you said Wither is from?”

“Yep.” Allen held his aching head. 

“A half god…”

“Yep.” 

“Don’t fry your brain thinking about this, Sir Walker.”

“I didn’t even believe in God!”

“Little ‘g.’ Minor god. Sort of.” I rub my neck. “That’s all I’m gonna share before you faint or something…”

“Yeah, probably a good idea…” 

“Unless you really are keen on knowing something else which is annoying to share because I know you're going to tell the higher ups about it and I like my head attached to my shoulders.”

“And you have evidence of this how?”

“Of what?”

“That I’m giving the information away so fast.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“I don’t gain much.”

“No?”

“No.”

“If you say so…” Link nods and lets the conversation die. I pulled out a book. Allen was pretty clearly uncomfortable but said nothing. Most of The rest of the train ride went uneventful.


	8. Chapter 8

Allen piped up after a while.

“So. Why didn't you wanna share?” I had started looking out the window. 

“Because he's not exactly someone pleasant.”

“What's he like?”

“Has Lavi ever mentioned the gap in the Bookmen’s records?”

“Not to me, no.”

“What little we know about that time frame comes mostly from the bookmen clan.”

“He caused mass genocide after the humans declared war. Just about wiped them out…”

“Oh…” Allen looked sick at the thought. “So, kind of like the Earl.”

“Except probably more powerful. From what I've read, he leveled whole continents…”

“Ah…”

“It was the second time the Nether was sealed from the Overworld, or Earth. The second time the seal was broken was only oh gosh…” I did some counting on my fingers. “Probably about 400 years ago.” Allen stared at me in shock.

“Then how?”

“Time moves very differently in the nether. My mom was the one who broke it. She was about 25 when I was born and 30 when she died…”

“Oh, right. I'm sorry to hear that…” I looked out the window again.

“I was devastated when it happened… heh. Even tried to find a way to undo it…” Allen tensed up. “Don't get your boxers in a twist. It's not possible… well… not worth it.”

“No, it's not.”

“You do know there’s other ways than through the Earl, right?” Allen looked up.

“There is?”

“But… black magic is dangerous. Do it wrong, you're screwed. Do it right, you're just as screwed…” I shook my head. “No matter how much you miss someone, it's not worth giving up that much.”

“More than your body to an Akuma?”

“Well, Akuma kill the host, right?” I looked at Allen and studied him for a moment before outside again. 

“Yeah, why?”

“Imagine if you were aware of all the atrocities you commited.”

“Akuma are… they can’t stop it though.”

“I mean…” I sighed. “How can i put this? Black magic like necromancy can corrupt your body and soul.” Allen paled some.

“I-i see…”

“Slowly dwindling into madness until there's nothing but a shell left. Anyway, she broke the seal and they fell in love and had me. The first few years were perfect. Until that day… i don't know what happened but he… became a tyrant again. He's not exactly someone you'd be proud to be related to. Not to mention hunters…” I trailed off.

“Hunters?”

“Bounty hunters. As you can imagine, a Demigod would be highly sought after for various reasons.”

“That’s awful…”

“Is what it is. For now I’ve been under the radar, though. Only you two and kanda know.”

“Kanda knows?”

“Yeah… he uh… had me a sword point.”

“That sounds like Kanda…”

“I don't think he believed me, though.”

“That also sounds like Kanda.”

“Yep. Anyway, it looks like the train stopped.” I put my book in my bag and stood up, leading the way off the train and onto the platform.

“We have to get a ride to the next town. The train doesn't go there.”

“We can probably get a taxi or hitchhike.” I rubbed my forehead. Once more, the voices were overwhelming.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, it's just a headache. It's not important.” I waved it off and began walking, a bit off balance. 

“I don't see any taxis around.”

“Guess we start walking.” We headed down the road. After a while, we heard a car pulling up. I turned. Allen made the universal hitchhiking motion. The car rolled to a stop beside us and put the window down. 

“Could you give us a ride to the next town, sir?”

“Get a taxi, kid.” They sped off. Allen choked on the exhaust as the car sped away.

“Rude…” Allen sighs.

“Let me. I can get us a ride.”

“How?” I started to take my jacket off. “Uhm? What are you doing?”

“You have no idea how effective this is.” I pulled off my undershirt, leaving only my bra on top. I rolled up my pants.

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“How hot is it out here?”

“32° Celsius,” Link answers after checking his phone.

“no wonder I’m sweating so much…” Allen tugs at his collar, sweating.

“Either of you have water?” I put my shirt, coat, and cape into my bag. 

“I do.” Allen pulled out a water bottle, averting his eyes from me. I take it and splash some water on my neck and forehead. “what's that for?”

“well, i don't naturally sweat, so I’m faking it. trust me, it'll increase our chances.” I handed the water backend pulled out my hair tie, letting my blue locks tumble over my back and shoulders. I flatten my cowlick as much as possible before running my fingers through my hair to make it less stuck in the ponytail look. 

“now what?”

“we wait.” we walked a few more yards before hearing a rattling truck pull up. I made a hitchhike motion and the truck rolled to a stop. The man inside rolled down the window manually and whistled. 

“how can i help a pretty lady like you?” I rested my arms on the windowsill and made sure to rest my breasts on top to give him a fantastic view. I partially close my eyes to look exhausted. 

“Hey~ my friends and I are looking for a ride to the next city~ think you can help us~?” I used the sexiest voice I could muster despite feeling like vomiting. I flutter my eyelashes at him, just to sell it more.

“Well, I certainly can't let a beautiful woman like you have a heat stroke or somethin’. Hop on in.” I climbed in the front seat and the boys hopped in the back seat. I buckled my seatbelt before rolling up the window manually. The man pulls off the side of the road and onto the pavement. “So, what are y’all doing out here when it's so hot out?”

“Just traveling. We have some family out in the next town.” I looked forward out the window. I could see him eyeing my chest while looking at the road. “Couldn’t find a taxi was all.” 

“Dangerous to be walking around in this heat.”

“It wasn’t too bad earlier.”

[speak for yourself… I’m dying back here] I heard Allen’s voice in my head. Tim had settled on Link’s head again.

“Don't touch.” I had spotted he had moved his hand to touch my chest. It felt like forever before we arrived. Link and Allen climbed out first. I scribbled on a piece of paper and folded it up. I stuffed it into the chest pocket of his button up plaid shirt before getting out. “Thanks, love~ call me~” I wink before he drives off. His mind was racing with excitement.

“You didn’t actually give him your number, right?”

“Hell no. I told him to F himself.” I pulled out my clothes and got my shirt and coat back on. “I hate how i have to do crap like this just to get what i need.” I clipped my cape around my shoulders again. 

“I could’ve done it instead,” Allen said. I shook my head and straightened out the cuff of my pants. 

“No, he was definitely a hardcore religious. He would’ve probably beat you up for trying to flirt.”

“Oh.” I rubbed my head. This city was far busier than the last one. “Let’s just find the Finder already… and hopefully forget this encounter.”

We agree on something at least.” We headed into the city, searching for the finder. It took awhile before we finally found him. He waved us down.

“There you are, exorcists. I was starting to wonder…”

“Sorry, we had to hitchhike,” Allen explained. 

“Well, you're here anyway.”

“Where’s the anomaly?”

“In the woods. This way.” We followed the finder into the woods. We found a stick that had been stuck into the ground. “Here it is. Straight ahead.”

“You haven’t investigated yet?” Link inquired.

“Well, I had a partner. They haven’t come out in a couple days now.”

“So they checked it out and you contacted the order when they didn’t return,” Allen asked, getting a nod from the finder. 

“What are we waiting for?”

“Right. Let’s go.”


	9. Chapter 9

We headed past the stick before we hit resistance. We went through it. It felt like going through warm gelatin almost. My vision went black before there was only white as far as I could see. 

“Great. Allen? Link?” I glanced side to side. They were gone and I couldn’t sense them either. I wandered a while before coming to a plain wooden door and frame. I walked around it and ran my hand across the wood. There was nothing on the other side. It was just a door and frame. I hesitantly put my hand on the spherical knob before slowly opening it and stepping through. The sight made me freeze, stunned. 

The room was so familiar… the Nether Castle’s dining room. A large rectangular room with ornate gold and glowstone chandeliers. A crimson wood table ran the length of the room, lined with plates, bowls, glass chalices, and silverware. Each item was ornate and beautiful, mostly Phoenix themed. A few vases of Cyra flowers* decorated the center, glowing brightly in the lighting. The ceiling had a huge mural painted on it and the whole far wall was made of glass, beautifully decorated with gold and wood. Tapestries hung from the high ceiling, woven of wool treated with magma cream to make it flame retardant. 

Though, this wasn’t why I had frozen in place. What made me stop was seeing my dead mother sitting beside my father, unscathed and happily chatting with him. My Father, Herobrine, sat at the head of the table. My Mother, Crystal, sat beside, wearing her usual white gown with gold detailing and embroidery. Naturally it was made of a light, airy material to keep from overheating. They both looked up and waved. I warily moved over.

“Mom…? Dad?” I was stunned. How was this possible? Mom stood and hugged me.

“Welcome home, baby~” her voice was exactly how i remembered. Gentle and soothing. Her scent was the same as back then. Like cinnamon and sugar. I teared up and started to cry into her chest softly, tucking my face against her. It made me feel like a little kid again. 

“Mom…”

“Shhh~ it's okay~” she plays with my hair. 

“I missed you so much.” My body was shaking. The shock of it was so much… 

“I know. I’m sorry I left like that. Why don't you sit so we can talk?” She gestures to a chair. I sat across from her and on the other side of Father. They engaged in small chat again, as if nothing had happened back then. Like father hadn’t murdered her in cold blood. I did notice his armor was blue and gold instead of red and gold like it had been since that day. “Oh! We invited your husband and girls, too.” Food had been brought out. A door opened and two little girls ran over to the table, one with green and purple hair, one with purple and aqua hair. They were followed by a man with navy hair pulled into a ponytail and tipped with green. I didn’t know any of these people but somehow i felt compelled to care about them more than most. The two little girls flopped down at the table, laughing happily before digging in. They had tiny wings that fluttered with excitement. 

“My… husband and girls…?” I questioned.

“Of course~ don't you remember?” The man took my hand and showed off both mine and his ring. 

“A family…” it was a bizarre idea. I never thought I’d be willing to settle down. Willing to open up to someone. Willing to… have kids. I poked at my food idly as I listened in to the conversations. It felt so right yet, something was so wrong about this. I stood up, getting everyone's attention. 

“Something wrong?” Mother questioned, worried.

“I’m sorry, but i can't stay. I have a job to do. Thank you, but this is wrong. I know you're dead and i don't know any of you.” They kinda exchange glances.

“What are you talking about? I’m Ace. We’ve been married for almost ten years now.”

“No, we haven’t, because this isn’t real. All this,” i gestured to the whole room. “Is an illusion.”

“Did you take your meds today?” Mother asked, her tone conveying concern. I shook my head.

“I have to go.” I headed for the door Ace came from. I stopped when suddenly all of them were in front of me.

“You can't.” Father interjected.

“I can and I am.” I tried to step around them but they wouldn’t let me. I growled and transformed into a cat, dareting between their legs. I shifted into a mouse and slid under the door. I shifted back to my normal body and put my back to the door as they slammed against it. I magically lock it and step back. The door arches inwards a few times as I heard them body slamming against it before it went still. I panted, shaken up. I took notice of a name scrawled into the door before it faded. I looked side to side. I was in a hallway lined with doors. Each had a name on it. The ones beside me were new, fresher looking ones. Those farther down the hallway looked more and more deteriorated. I walked down the hallway, coming to doors that were gray and cracked, covered in vines and moss. I reached forward and tried to open the door. It wasn’t possible. 

“I don't get it… what is this?” I glanced around and moved back to the newer looking doors. “Allen… Link… where are yours?” I found it. A door labeled ‘Allen Walker’ in scrawled lettering. I opened the door and rushed in. “Allen!” I was quickly face to face with a gun. 

“You’ve become a real pain in my ass.” I looked past the barrel and saw Cross and Timcanpy.

* * *

  
  


I looked around, in an all white area. The floor, the sky, everything was white. “Diamond? Link? Where’d you go?” I looked down as Timcanpy fluttered out of the collar of my jacket. “At least you're with me, huh, Tim?” Tim then began to fly off. “Hey! Timcanpy! Where are you going?” I ran after the tiny golden golem. He fluttered beside the door. I slowed my run and looked from the door to him. “A door? What do you think is behind it?” Of course, Tim doesn't respond. “I dunno either.” My eyes drifted to the knob. I carefully took it and pulled the door open and stepped inside the warm light. 

Inside, it was a nice dining room area. It had a table with six wooden chairs and a nice pot of flowers in the middle. It was a very… homely feeling room.

“Where am i?” I glanced around before my eyes locked on a familiar figure sitting in the chair at the far head of the table. My heart stopped at the sight of him. “Mana…” I whispered to myself. My body started to tremble and I teared up. The man looked up. I tackle hugged him. “M-MANA! I'm-i'm so sorry! I made you an akuma…” I was already sobbing.

“Allen. I forgive you. You didn't know any better.” Mana pet my white hair. I buried my face against his chest, sniffling. 

“I missed you so much…” I looked up at him, sniffling. He gently wiped my eyes. “It's been so hard without you… i…”

“I know, Allen. I’m so proud of you and what you've become. You've turned into a fine exorcist~” he smiled warmly. “Oh. I made you dinner.” He carefully set me in a chair and brought out plates and plates stacked with food. I began to drool at the sight. “Go ahead~” i didn't hesitate to dig in. I had never been happier. I had food and Mana. Could it get any better? I heard a door open and looked up. Terror struck me as I saw a telling head of long red hair. Timcanpy was hovering beside him. Master Cross Marian.

“M-master!” The hair on my neck stood up.

“There you are, stupid apprentice.” I was suddenly hugged. It took me a moment to process before I panicked. 

[master is HUGGING me???] I started to tremble again, extremely confused. “Uhm. Master?”

“I know I've been hard on you over the years, but it was for your own good. You've grown into a fine young man and exorcist.”

“You're complimenting me?”

“Take it or leave it.” He let go of me and lit a cigarette. I sat back down at the table slowly, kinda wary. Mana was alive? Cross was complimenting me? It was a bizarre idea, yet it was so appealing I didn't want to leave. It felt almost perfect. 

“How are you alive, Mana?”

“Here, anything is possible~ your deepest desires come true.”

“Whoa…” I could catch up on the time I lost with Mana after his death. I could… have a normal life here. I had completely forgotten about the mission. This was more important. More appealing. 

“We can live in peace here, Allen. No Akuma, no Earl, no war. Just us.” I teared up again. “Would you like that?” I was about to answer when a door burst open. 

“Allen!” Before I realized what was happening, General Cross had pulled out judgement and was aiming it at Diamond’s head.

“You've become a real pain in my ass.” 

“Diamond! What are you doing here?”

“This place isn't made by innocence. It’s something else. Something alive.”

* * *

  
  


“Something alive?” Allen echos. The door on the other side of the room burst open. 

“Master Walker! Are you alright?”

“Link? What's going on?” He looked between me and Link.

“So both of you made it through my illusion. I've been doing this for hundreds of years and NEVER have i had a human break free.” Cross growled and eyed Link from his peripheral. Link was suddenly shoved back with an invisible force and the door slammed shut. “I'll deal with you later.”

“Link!” Allen went to go after but was held back by the other person in the room. “Mana! Let me go!” He struggled but was held hostage by him.

“What are you?” I growled and summoned my staff. The fake Cross flicks off the ash of his cigarette and puts it back in his mouth.

“Does it matter? A shame I have to kill you this way. I'd much rather relish your life force.” He cocks the pistol, aimed for my head. “Yours is one of the tastiest i've had~” he smirked. I ducked before he had a chance to fire and slashed at his chest with the scythe-like part of the staff. He jumps back. “You're a feisty one, too. You were hard to read~ those thoughts of yours were impossible to get to.”

“Good.” I growled and grip my staff before lunging again. The pistol was put to my shoulder as I attacked and I felt a shock as a bullet ripped clean through the flesh and bone. I staggered back and gripped my shoulder, panting. Silver blood streamed down my arm. I panted softly. Cross looked surprised.

“No wonder. You're not human. That's why you broke free so easily.”

“Yeah? So what?” I straightened up. Crystals grew over the wound, closing the hole and keeping the blood inside. It still hurt like hell, but I wouldn't bleed out.

“What are you then?” He sounded very curious.

“Tell me what you are, first.”

“Fine. I’m an organism that feeds off the joy and pleasure of humans who come wandering into my web. A perfect illusion to keep them trapped inside as I drain them of their life forces.”

“So that's why there’s unopenable doors.”

“Yes. Those would be past victims.”

“Hmph.” I straightened up. “I’m a Demigod. I'm not that easy to fool.”

“But your other one is. Moonstone, was it? He's still trapped in his own perfect little world~” i snarled.

“You let him go!”

“No.” I lunged at Cross, slashing at him with my uninjured side. The staff wasn't doing enough. I shape-shifted it into a sword and cut across his chest. He staggered back and shot through my chest again. My eyes widened as I felt sharp pain rip clean through my chest. The left side of my chest… I looked down in horror. There was a hole straight through, right where my heart sat.

“DIAMOND!” Allen cried, in too much shock at the situation to attack back. I chuckled weakly and coughed out some blood, spitting the silver wad dotted with cyan glitter on the ground. I grinned widely and replaced the flesh with crystals instead in order to keep my body going. The roots of my hair were turning brown as I used more crystals. Unfortunately, he took notice. 

“That's all you've got?”

“I’m sure you won't be able to replace your head.” He aimed his gun at my head once more. I panted hard, struggling to keep upright. My body throbbed in agony and I was getting dizzy. The makeshift repair wasn’t even close to as good as a normal heart. I gripped my sword tightly in my good hand, ready for nis next attack. I saw a flash of white as Cross was impaled. He looked to be in shock. He was too busy focusing on me and not on Allen. 

“No one hurts my friends. I don't care if you look like Master.” Allen growled, having put Crown Clown through his body. Cross coughed out cyan colored blood, turning his head slightly to see Allen before he crumbled to dust. The room and Mana began to come apart in flakes. I glanced around. The wall between us and Link crumbled as the rest of the illusion began to fall apart like peeling paint. The ‘paint’ revealed the forested area and the finder we knew, as well as the missing one and a few townspeople. Moonstone was also in the mix. They all looked very confused, glancing around. I wobbled and collapsed. I distantly felt Allen catch me and call my name desperately before the world went black and silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cyra flowers are a native species of flowers from the Nether. It is similar to a Lily but appears as if to be made of embers. Only Crystal, Diamond’s mother, has been able to keep them alive in captivity.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond gets a friendly visit from the Noah of pleasure~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’m adding in Fullmetal Alchemist in starting from here on. A few other fandoms may join the fray, but I’ll add them when they begin. This takes place after Maes Hughes’ death*

“... just head back like this…” 

“I understand you're worried, Master Walker. However Chief Komui wishes for you to return immediately.”

“How can he want me back after we told him her condition!” I groaned softly, stirring. “She's awake!”

“Wh… what…?” I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. We were in a hospital room. “What happened…?”

“We’re not completely sure. You should’ve died. The doctors were bewildered that you were alive. You got a heart transplant.” I lightly touched the stitches, looking down at the spot.

“How long?”

“Only a few days,” Link informed me. “Unfortunately Headquarters wants us to return without you.”

“You're leaving me?”

“I'm not going anywhere without her recovering.”

“Master Walker.”

“No. I'm not leaving her behind. What if Akuma shows up while we’re gone? She can't defend herself like this and even with a finder here, they wouldn't stand a chance…” Link sighed softly.

“I will see if he's willing to allow us to stay a few more days. With how fast she's recovering, it won't be long.” Link stood up from the chair beside me and Allen’s chair.

“I do heal fast…” I looked towards the window. “Is there any chance you could move me into the sunlight?”

“The Sunlight?” Allen looked towards the window. “Why?”

“I’ll recover faster in it.”

“Really?” I nodded. They helped move the bed over some to put me in the sunlight. I settled down in the light and closed my eyes. I felt much better. “We had to explain a lot of things to the doctors. They almost couldn’t do surgery because of the crystals.”

“Yeah. My body tends to do that when I’m wounded to prevent me from bleeding out.” I rubbed my bandaged shoulder. 

“They were surprised you were still alive after having a shot through your heart…”

“Self preservation. Unfortunately with that, I become magic resistant. Even with just healing, my body will reject it.”

“We had noticed that,” Link confirmed. I sighed softly and ran my fingers over the stitching in my chest. Allen turned to Link. 

“I’d be more willing to leave her here if we did a patrol of the town; destroy any Akuma around.”

“Headquarters is sending out a CROW to intercept us and stay with Diamond until she’s recovered.”

“That does make me feel a bit better, but I’d feel even better if we destroy any Akuma here. It doesn't hurt, right.” Link looked reluctant but agreed. “We’ll be back soon, okay, Diamond?” I nodded slightly. “If anything happens-“

“I’ll call.” Allen nodded and headed out with Link. I stayed and stared at the ceiling for a while before hauling myself out of the bed, detaching the various cords coming from my arm and chest. I used magic to trick the monitor into thinking it was still hooked up and walked to the window. I put my hand on the glass to make sure it was there before I looked outside. It was a beautiful sunny day. People milled to and fro on the roads below like little bugs. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth on my skin before pulling on my uniform instead of the hospital gown. I hated dresses with a passion. 

“Much better.” I said to myself and returned to watching out the window. Argenti hovered beside me, also watching outside. “Have you seen Moon? Yeah, me neither…” i put my hand on my chest. “I think he’s hibernating inside me after what happened. Since it’s exhausting to have him out…” I perked and looked out the window, watching the roads. I sensed a dark presence. Not like Akuma, it was much darker. I turned and started to walk back to the bed when I smacked into something. I stepped back. “What the?” I looked up at the figure. 

“So youre the new exorcist who’s caught the Millennium Earl’s attention.” It was a Portuguese man with dark skin, short dark hair, a few beauty marks, dressed in an elegant white tuxedo. He had stars with four points across his forehead, barely visible under his top hat and mysterious golden eyes. 

“Seems you know who i am. Who are you?”

“Oh, how rude of me.” He pulled off his hat and bows. “I’m Tyki Mikk of the clan of Noah~” my eyes widened at the mention of Noah. He stood and put the hat back on. “Seems you already know of us.”

“I've heard of you.” I formed my staff from my bracelet. “What do you want?” 

“Am i not allowed to just be curious?” He took my chin. “What a fine specimen you are~” he grinned and observed me. “A shame I’m supposed to kill you.” I pushed his hand off me.

“Good luck with that.”

“Well with your condition, how well can you really fight back, hm~?”

“Push me and you’ll see.” I growled back. He chuckles softly and grabs my arm, pulling me to his body before I feel something through my chest. It didn’t feel solid… almost like a ghost. I looked down in shock. His hand had disappeared into my body. “W… what is…?”

“You see, that's one of my abilities. I can pass through solid matter just as easily as air.” I stared at his arm through my body, in too much shock to react. I gasp softly as I felt his grip around my heart. “You recently got heart surgery, didn’t you? I can tell.”

“So thats it? Planning to kick me while I’m down? How low.”

“Hm?”

“If you Noah are really as powerful as you claim, then you should have no problem showing up a demigod in perfect health. A shame you have to take advantage of my injuries.”

“A Demigod, huh?” He sounded curious. His grip loosened. “Well this is quite a turn of events then, isn’t it~?”

“I suppose it is, isn’t it?” I grit my teeth. “Now, are you planning to kill me or not?” I held my staff away when he went to grab it. I put it inside my bag, panting softly. My wounds were throbbing and my head pounded from all the thoughts around me. I took a step back, causing his hand to come out of my body. I leaned on the window sill, watching him for advances. He simply watched me for a moment instead of moving. “What are you waiting for?” He chuckled and lit a cigarette.

“You seem rather eager to die, Exorcist.”

“Well, the sooner i die, the sooner i can move on to my next life.” He grabbed my chin and smirked.

“So you're taking the coward’s way out, hm?”

“I’m not a coward.”

“Yet here you are, eager to die. Don't you fear for the other side?”

“Of course not. I have no reason to be afraid after going through hell and back while I've been alive.”

“Oh~? Tell me more~” i growled.

“I don't feel like it.” 

“Hm. A shame to kill something so beautiful~” he grabbed and squeezed my breast. I slapped him.

“Don't touch me!” He smirks.

“Playing hard to get, hm? You know. With my abilities, no other man could compare in bed~” Tyki’s smirk became a grin. 

“Hell no.”

“Oh well, i suppose.” He forms a butterfly in his hand. A black and purple creature. 

“What’s that?”

“A Teez~ a golem that eats flesh to evolve and multiply~” i press against the window and grip my bag. “It lives inside a body and eats it from the inside out.” I gasp as he thrusts it into my breast. 

“You bastard…” I kicked him back and grabbed my chest, panting. I could feel it fluttering inside my chest. “A butterfly, huh? Makes me wonder if it can take the heat.”

“Hm?” I began to superheat my body. The air around me wavered and the window began to melt. He looked surprised. I backed into the window and let myself flip backwards over the ledge. My wings formed and I caught myself on them, using them like a parachute to slow my fall. 

“Ah! Diamond!” Allen began to run over, seeing me fall before I let my wings out. He stopped beside where I landed. “Whoa… you have… wait why’d you jump out the window?”

“I had no choice. It was either that or death to a Noah.”

“A Noah? Who?” He summoned Crown Clown. 

“His presence is gone now. He said his name was Tyki.”

“Tyki… of course.”

“He’s already gone though. There’s no point heading in now.” 

“You shouldn’t be moving like this so soon after surgery!” The white cloak disappeared once he dismissed it. 

“I've already healed significantly. You're heading to headquarters. I’m coming with.” I made my wings disappear. I began walking towards the station. We were in the previous city. 

“H-hey wait up!” Allen ran after. I got onto the train and to our cabin. He sat across. “So… You met Tyki…”

“I did.” I wrinkled my nose “ugh. He tried to flirt with me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was gross. Before he attempted to take my heart then tried to put a flesh eating butterfly in me.”

“That’s definitely his style… I almost was killed by him before I got Crown Clown. He turned my innocence to dust and had a Teez eat a hole in my heart. Surprisingly, my innocence saved my life.” He put his hand over his chest. “It patched the hole it made in my heart. Only when the Asian branch was attacked by a level three was I finally able to resynchronize with it.” I nodded slightly. “Anyway… what was with all that? Did he push you out the window or something?”

“No. I killed the Teez by elevating my body temperature a few thousands of degrees. The heat radiating from me was enough to melt the glass some. I just let myself fall backwards and out of it.” I plucked some melted glass from my clothes. 

“And the wings?” I glance away and grip my shoulder, silent for a few moments. 

“Do you remember when i mentioned my past? That my mother was murdered and I was kidnapped?”

“Yeah?”

“These…” I spoke as I let my wings form and unfolded them partially. “Were a result of one of the experiments…” 

“O-oh… i see…” his voice faltered. I could sense he felt bad about asking about it.

“It gets worse.”

“W-worse?”

“It wasn’t immediate.” I shook my head. “It spanned over a week, the pain in my back getting progressively worse and worse. Towards the end, I could barely sleep. I couldn't rest my back against anything. After a week, the pain became unbearable. I fell to my knees before these burst from my back…” I ruffled my wings. “I passed out. Next thing I knew, I was stuck with these. I couldn't control them. I had to manually bend them in to get through doorways. That lasted months. I couldn't even fly for a couple years…” i sighed and looked down. “Which is likely why I can't see glass properly. Ive run into windows countless times. Glass doors. Partitions. You name it. I couldnt see it if it was glass. Also why I’m so light. Im sure you noticed if you brought me to the hospital.”

“Master Walker and I had concerns about how light you were.” Link spoke for the first time in awhile.

“My bones are hollow.”

“How'd you hide your wings for so long?”

“I have a magical tattoo on my back. They take that form when not in use. It's easier than hiding them under a hoodie. More effective too. Otherwise whenever i wasn't wearing a top…” Allen nodded in understanding.

“I'm really sorry you had to go through that… no one deserves something like that…” I chuckled softly and looked out the window. 

“You have no idea how long i thought it was my fault… i thought… it was the universe punishing me for being unable to save my Mother… Moon has… really helped me past that.”

“That's good. And hey… if you ever need someone to talk to… we’re here for you. A lot of us exorcists are… more than willing to listen. Me and Lenalee, Komui, I'm sure Miranda and Krory would be willing to listen, too!” He chuckles weakly. “All of us have a rough upbringing. Me and Master, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda.” He smiled out the window. “Guess the order has a habit of collecting broken things, huh?”

“Doesn't mean they can’t be fixed. Friendship is some of the most powerful glue out there.”

“You're right.” Allen grinned at me.

“I’m proud of you, Diamond.” I jumped at Moon’s sudden voice. 

“HOW MANY TIMES-!”

“Sorry. I didn’t wanna interrupt.”

“Hm?” Allen tilts his head.

“S-sorry. Moon’s voice startled me. Hes been MIA until now.”

“Oh, i see.”

“He sometimes disappears when I need to recover, to save my strength.” He nodded in understanding. “Anyway, why’d Komui want you back so soon?”

“Well, i told him what happened. He said it was unfortunate and he was glad we were both alive, but there’s more posssible innocence he wants us to check on. I’m sure he’ll be glad to know youre better enough to return to headquarters.” 

“Yeah, i hope so.” I went back to looking out the window. Most of the ride went uneventful. Before i knew it, we were in Komui’s office.

“Ah! Allen and Link. You’re back.” Komui had a surprised expression. “And Diamond. I didn’t expect you back so soon. After what i heard happened… unfortunately with all the work piling up here, I wasn’t able to visit like i usually do when something like that happens…”

“I understand. I heal quickly.”

“Then, i suppose you can join Allen on his mission. I was planning to send him alone as we’re so short on exorcists but with you in better shape, you can join him.”

“Where are we going, Chief Komui?” Allen inquired. Komui slid over a file folder. 

“Well… our finders are struggling to investigate where it might be. Its in a country named Amestris.”

“Amestris?” Allen picked up the folder and looked through. It was thinner than usual. 

“Its a country not many know about. Strangely… we’ve had no reports of Akuma activity in this area whenever we’ve sent exorcists just to routinely check.”

“No akuma?” Allen questioned.

“I know… its quite strange to say the least. So, you have two reasons to go. One is to check on possible innocence, the other is to see if there really are no Akuma in this country and why. Which is why I’m sending you, Allen.”

“Me?”

“Because of your left eye, youre able to see Akuma where other exorcists cannot. Youre the best person for the job.” Allen nodded.

“I understand.”

“And I’m going because?”

“It doesnt hurt to have a second exorcist around.”

“That’s true.”

“You’ll leave first thing tomorrow morning. Until then, i suggest you rest up. It is a long journey.” I nodded and all three of us left the office. Allen was still looking at the file, bothered by it.

“No Akuma? Anywhere? That seems unlikely…”

“Maybe there’s something preventing it.”

“Maybe…” he sighs. “Anyway I’m starving!” I chuckled and followed Allen to the cafeteria. I got an average size meal compared to Allen’s mountain of food. I began to write out some recipes for Jeryy. “Whatcha writing?” Allen asked between mouthfuls of food.

“Huh? Oh just some recipes for traditional Nether dishes.”

“What kind of food grows there anyway?”

“Honestly, mostly mushrooms. Some variants of normal foods like fruits and vegetables. Of course, I have to compensate with spices and such to get the same taste as I need to translate it into Overworld food.”

“I guess that makes sense. I’m curious to try it.”

“Can you handle spice?”

“I can eat almost anything~” he grinned.

“Even a ghost pepper?” Link challenges.

“That… okay fair point. Almost anything.”

“Ghost pepper?” I asked.

“It's the hottest pepper to exist, I think,” Moonstone chimed, tapping his chin. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s the hottest pepper discovered,” Allen answered between bites.

“Oh. That’s all?”

“That’s all?” Link had pulled out his phone.

“Actually, it's the Carolina Reaper at a max of 2,200,000 Scotville heat units. Roughly 22 times the spice of a habanero pepper. 200 times hotter than a jalapeño.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s really spicy.”

“I've consumed lava before. Peppers are a walk in the park.” Both boys simply stared at me. “Don't give me that look. I have no problem with heat. Now cold on the other hand…”

“I guess that would make sense. It's weird to think of a demigod as mortal like us, though.”

“I've nearly died before. Hell i nearly died just a couple days ago.”

“Yeah, you're right.” Allen stretched. “I'm gonna go take a nap now.” He yawns and wanders towards his room with Link in tow. I sighed and headed to the library for some reading until tomorrow. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, Allen, and Diamond all arrive at Amestris and begin to investigate why there may be no reports of Akuma here.

“Diamond?” I looked up from my book, Allen’s voice coming through Argenti who hovered beside me. 

“I’m here.”

“Where are you? We’re supposed to be going.”

“I’m in the library. I'll meet you at the station.”

“Sounds good. See you then.” I stood up and stretched, putting the book back on the shelf where I got it. I adjusted my cloak and headed towards the station.

“What do you think we’ll find there?”

“I can't say i know. I’m not sure what to expect. A country where there’s no reports of Akuma… it's strange to say the least.” Moonstone nodded.

“I agree.”

“There you are. Ready to go?” Allen turned when I approached.

“Yep.” We boarded the train.

“So, I gotta ask. Why don't exorcists use planes? They’d be much faster.” 

“Simply because the altitude and pressurize cabin interferes with golems. Not to mention the issue with weapons.”

“Does innocence trigger metal detectors?”

“No, but the basis of it may. For example, Mugan is made of metal in addition to being innocence.”

“I see. That makes sense I suppose.” I nodded.

“I never knew about the golems,” Allen admitted. “But i guess it makes sense.”

“There’s less security on trains, not to mention they’re generally safer as they’ve existed longer.”

“That’s a fair point,” I said, looking out the window. I put my hand on the window to make sure it wasn’t open.

“You keep putting your hand on the window.”

“I can't see the glass. So it simply looks open to me. It's a bit disorienting.” I admit. 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.” Allen pulled out a map. “Anyway, we’re taking the train to a dock where we’ll take a boat to the island Amestris is on. We’ll get to Amestris by train.”

“A plane would be much easier.”

“I don't think there’s an airport there.”

“Really?”

“Amestris has been rather cut off from the world and is relatively behind on technology,” Link chimes in, listening to the conversation.

“So what is Amestris? Why’s it been cut off?”

“I can't say for certain. Unfortunately, the Bookmen’s records are lacking in information. There’s not much travel in and out of it. All we know is that it seemed to be untouched by the Nether war, where it fell off the map until recently.”

“That does sound interesting…”

“The hope of Central is to find records to fill in our own.”

“Makes sense.” I nodded and pulled out a book. I had borrowed a number of books from the library for the ride. We boarded the ship to get to the island. I stood out on the deck, leaning against the edge. I took a deep breath and sighed. “The sea is beautiful.”

“It is.” Moonstone settled on my shoulder, a chibi-like form and pint sized. 

“Earth is nothing like the Nether. It's fascinating to see. It's so colorful.”

“I thought i might find you out here.” Allen walked up and leaned on the railing beside me. 

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well, I just thought you'd like the ocean. One day i kinda hope to see a reef.”

“A reef?”

“It's a place underwater where there's a bunch of coral and plants and fish. I've only seen pictures. One day i wanna see it with my own eyes. I was hoping to go with Mana but…” I pat his shoulder. 

“I'd be happy to go with you if you want.” 

“You mean it?”

“Sure! It sounds fun~” Allen grinned and I grinned in return. I was happy to see him happy. “The ocean is so much like the Nether Sea and yet so different.”

“What’s the Nether Sea like?”

“It's an expanse of lava as far as the eye can see. There's an island floating here and there.”

“Floating?”

“Yeah. So the physics of the Nether is different from earth. Some objects are not affected by gravity. Some are. Everything in the Nether is cubic, too. Well, most of it.”

“Cubic?” Allen looked bewildered.

“Yeah. So unlike Earth which has weather and such, the Nether doesn't. The only thing to cause erosion is Lava, so much of it is cubed. Father said once upon a time, the world was cubic, too.”

“And i thought flat earthers were crazy…” Allen trailed off.

“That's just what he said. I think the actual planet was still spherical but over time the wind and rain worked down the sharp edges of the land.”

“That's so weird to think about…” Allen rubbed his head.

“Don't think too hard.”

“So where is the Nether, anyway?”

“Are you sure you can handle the answer? You kinda shorted out when i told you what i was.”

“Yeah i can handle it,” Allen said, nodding. 

“I suppose I better start at the beginning. The Earth is one of 4 known realms.”

“Four?” I nodded.

“There's the Nether, the End, the Aether, and the Overworld, or Earth.” I cracked open my book to show him a diagram. “Scientists think the core of the earth is iron. They’re wrong. There's simply a layer of bedrock between the crust and the middle of the Earth.”

“That's where the Nether is?” I nodded.

“The End is on the same level as Earth. It's sort of… an alternate reality. It contains humanoid creatures that hate water and are able to teleport. They’re roughly three meters tall and lanky. They're covered in fur as the End is freezing cold. It's void of everything except floating islands of endstone here and there. It's ruled over by a Dragon.”

“A dragon?”

“Yep. The Aether is ruled over by my Uncle, Notch. It's how most envision heaven. A place where the clouds are solid, able to hold up matter, along with floating islands of dirt and stone.”

“Heaven, huh? If it's in the clouds, why hasn't it been seen before?”

“I assume it's ‘cloaked’. No one can see it unless they portal there, or it is only reachable by portal. However I've heard that if you fall from the cloud layer, you'll reach Earth. Then die because of terminal velocity, of course.”

“Fascinating… I never thought of there being other realms. How do you get there?”

“The nether is made from a portal of obsidian. The Aether is from quartz.”

“And the End?”

“It can only be reached by ancient structures found underground.”

“Oh, so it's not easy, then.”

“It's harder than just that. You open the portal with Eyes of Ender which come from Ender Pearls mixed with Blaze Powder.”

“I… don't know what any of those are.”

“Ender Pearls are made of dark magic and can teleport someone if thrown. The moment it makes contact with the ground, it shatters and pulls the person who threw it to that spot. It's taken from an Enderman’s chest. It drops it upon death.”

“Oh, I see.”

“And Blaze Powder is made from blaze rods.” I flip through my book and show him a picture of a blaze. 

“That looks… interesting.”

“This is what I’m used to.” I admit. “I thought humans were strange at first, despite looking so much like me… i've never really felt like i fit in, you know?”

“Yeah, i get that feeling a lot, too.” He looks at his hand which was covered by a simple white glove currently. “Because of my innocence, I've always stood out.” He lightly touched his cheek. “And my scar only made it worse. But, when I became an exorcist, none of that mattered. I had a purpose. It didn’t matter what people thought of me anymore. But… sometimes i do think about it. What would’ve happened if I wasn’t born with this arm? What if I hadn’t turned Mana into an Akuma?”

“It's not healthy to dwell on ‘what if’s. All you can do is keep moving. The past makes us who we are.” Allen chuckled softly. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

“It's just… Something Mana told me. ‘Never stop. Keep walking.’ I've kept that promise to him this long.” I smiled softly and nodded. I looked up at the sky. 

“There’s no stars in the Nether. I was amazed by how beautiful they are.”

“Yeah, they really are. It reminds us just how small we are, huh?”

“It really does. Just some ants in the universe quarreling over territory.”

“It's sad to think about.”

“Hm?”

“That none of this will matter. Whoever wins, it won’t make a difference. In a hundred years it’ll be forgotten. Another war in the history books, nothing more. None of us will be remembered.” I smiled sadly and sighed gently.

“Right you are…”

“But at the same time… is it better to die than to live forever? Even though we’ll be forgotten.” I looked at the sky again and closed my eyes as a cool, salty breeze blew past us. 

“Father described immortality as a curse, not a blessing. You can get close to someone, only to have them die. Humans are… like glass.”

“Glass?”

“Strong, yet fragile at the same time. They come in so many colors and shapes and compositions, but they’re still glass. Some are stronger than others, but in the end, even stone turns to dust and iron rusts. Nothing lasts forever.” Allen chuckles.

“You're right. We fight so hard but for what?”

“We fight to save other people.” Allen looked my way. “People who can't save themselves. People who need our protection. People who… would otherwise die. One life makes all the difference. If we protect those we care about, they’ll protect the people they care about in turn. Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?”

“Mana mentioned it once, I think.”

“A butterfly fluttering its wings today, brings a hurricane tomorrow. It’s impossible to know just how much our actions affect those around us. It could be something as simple as paying for someone’s groceries. If one person does a good deed, what happens if the second person does two. And those people do two. Already we have seven good deeds. Add that up across years and years, and you have a world that's changed. It doesn't feel like it's worth it now, but saving someone’s life means everything to them, even if you can't save everyone. One person is all it takes.” Allen’s expression brightens and he nodded.

“I've never really thought about that before.”

“Anyway, it's getting late. You should probably go rest.” Allen nodded.

“I think I will.” He yawns into his hand and stretches. He wanders inside his quarters with Link behind. I knew Link was listening, but i was a bit more comfortable with him after he said he wouldn’t tell Central everything. I stayed outside until the sun rose, seeing the land gradually rising out of the ocean ahead. Allen walked up and yawned into his hand.

“Have you been out here all night?” He rubbed his eye.

“I have.”

“You didn’t sleep?”

“I only sleep about once a week. I don't need to sleep often.”

“That’s lucky.”

“Unless I overexert, of course.”

“That makes sense.” He yawned again. “There it is.”

“We’ll probably arrive in a couple hours. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.” We watched the land get closer and closer. We disembarked and headed to the train station. “Any idea where we are now?”

“We’re currently in Aerugo. Amestris is to the north,” Link replied.

“Well, lets go.” We got on the train and headed to Amestris. I straighten up before hunching in pain and holding my head. There was an abrupt spike of energy from the ground the train passed over. “What’s wrong, Diamond?”

“I-its nothing…” I panted softly, my hair falling over my eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“There… was a strange change in energy… i… can't say what it was, but…” I sat up fully and let go of my head. “N-never mind. It’s probably nothing…”

“If you say so…” I could tell he was concerned though. We rode for a number of days. Allen flipped out the seat as a bed when night fell. Link slept on a mat. I kept mostly to reading or watching out the window. The train finally stopped and Central was called over the loudspeaker. Allen stretched and groaned. “All this time using trains and it's still not any easier,” he said as we got off the train. “Were either of you uncomfortable for that?”

“I’m used to not moving for hours or days at a time.”

“That doesn't sound very good for your health,” Allen replied to my statement and yawns. “You know, i could go for a nice, hot meal. Train food isn’t that great. Not to mention it's limited.” I stepped out off the platform and stopped, holding my head again.

“Another wave of energy?” Moonstone asked.

“Yeah… worse this time.”

“Are you alright, Diamond?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” I followed Allen and Link, before proceeding to run into a glass pane. I groan and step back, rubbing my face. “Ugh. Who put glass here?” Allen pulled open the door for me. 

“It’s a door. You really can’t see glass, huh?”

“No, not unless it's colored.” I touched the glass to make sure I didn’t hit it again and walked through the doorway. 

“That sounds like a pain.”

“You have no idea.” I looked around. “Where should we start?”

“I suppose a patrol of the city.” I rubbed my head. There were a lot of people in the city and it was disorienting to hear all their thoughts. 

“Good idea. Are we staying together?”

“Probably the best idea.” I nodded.

“Alright.” We began a loop around the outside of the city. When we were a third of the way through, we heard an unfamiliar voice. 

“Fullmetal. You're back so soon? Where's Alphonse?” We turned and saw a man with short black hair and dark, angled eyes. “You got taller.”

“I'm sorry?” Link noticed he was looking his way. The person in the military uniform approached.

“You're not Fullmetal.”

“Who's that?” Allen questioned.

“Im Howard Link.”

“I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. I haven't seen you three around here. Can I help you?”

“It's a pretty busy city…” I looked around. “I’m sure you wouldn't know of three normal people.”

“If i had seen that uniform, I would have remembered it. Who are you with?” His voice was almost accusatory.

“We’re with the Black Order,” Allen spoke.

“The Black Order, huh? I feel like i've heard that name before…”

“We’re looking for something. A material able to change reality around it.” He had something flash in his eyes. I couldn't catch what. Concern? Suspicion? A thought rose to the surface of his mind.

[the philosopher’s stone?] “i can't say i can help you there.”

“Have you seen anyone acting strangely?”

“Strangely?”

“Anyone that's acting differently than you remember?”

“I can't say i've noticed, no. Why?”

“We’re exorcists.” He raised a brow.

“Exorcists, huh?”

“We find and kill Akuma, weapons made by the Millennium Earl in order to kill humans.”

“I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, but i'll keep a lookout.” He looks between us. “May i ask your names?”

“I’m Allen Walker and this is Diamond.”

“I'm Colonel Roy Mustang.”

“Ah! I apologize.” Allen bows. “We’re not accustomed to this country.”

“Hm. Do you have a passport, then?” We pulled ours out and showed them off. Our IDs were basically our passports. He looked them over. “Alright. How long are you planning to stay in Amestris?”

“Just until we find what we’re looking for.”

“Mmm. I see. Well if i see anything, i'll let you know. Any way I can reach you?” I scribbled down my phone number and offered it over. He takes it. “Good luck on your search.” I nodded and we watched him walk away.

“That was interesting.”

“He knows something.”

“You think so?”

“He was thinking about something called a ‘Philosopher’s Stone.’”

“Wait a second, ‘thought’?”

“Now you've done it.” I shot Moonstone an annoyed look at his comment.

“Yeah well…” I rubbed the back of my neck. “I… can pick up on surface thoughts. But just by his reaction, I could tell he knew something.”

“Could it be the same thing?”

“I dont know.”

“Hm. Well, we can keep looking.”

“We should see if there’s been any significant losses here. It would be a good place to start.” I started to sketch out something.

“What are you drawing?”

“The Millennium Earl. Maybe if he hasn’t made any Akuma, someone’s seen him.” I made a sketch of Tyki, too.

“You should draw out the others.”

“I haven't seen the others. The Earl was based on files I found.”

“Here.” Allen doodled out some rough sketches of a couple other Noah. “There.”

“That… is good enough i suppose?” His drawing skills weren't stellar but it would work. He looks up with a soft gasp when his eye activated. 

“Akuma…” he said under his breath and summoned his dazzling white cowl around his shoulders. He drew his sword from his arm and lunged a few paces.

“Allen Wait!” I shouted. He slowed and looked my way. 

“What is it?”

“It's not an akuma! Look.” I pointed to a young boy who looked much like Link with long blonde hair in a braid and red clothes. He was beside a large suit of armor. They had just turned the corner. They stopped upon seeing hostile Allen. I ran to Allen’s side. “He doesn't feel like an Akuma.”

“How can you tell? It looks like a level three to me.”

“What about the soul?” Allen looked towards the armored person, silent.

“What's going on around here?” The boy growled and spotted Link. “Hey! You look like me!” He points to the CROW.

“He does look a lot like you, brother. Except he's taller.”

“What's the big idea threatening my brother at sword point?” The small blonde boy was fuming. “Hey, what's with your eye?”

“It's cursed. It allows me to see the souls inside Akuma. Your brother is one of them.”

“Me?” The armor points to himself. 

“He's my brother, dammit. And I sure as hell am not gonna let you hurt him!” He claps his hands together and blue lightning sparks around them. He pulls a spear from the nearby wall, causing it to dip inwards. Allen watched in surprise as the boy pulled a weapon from basically thin air. He lets out a battle cry and lunges at Allen.

“Brother wait!” The armored person was unable to stop the other before he clashed with Allen.

“Who do you think you are, trying to make accusations like that?” He growled.

“I'm an exorcist. It's my job to save the tormented souls inside Akuma,” Allen growled in return, parrying and blocking a lot of the head on attacks from the boy.

“He's my brother! He's not… whatever the hell you're talking about!” I watched the two boys clash with a sigh. 

“Why cant he listen to me?”

“That’s enough.” Link summoned a ring of spell strips “Binding wings.” The strips wrapped around each boy individually.

“Link!” Allen scowled as he struggled against the ring that held him still.

“Brother!”

“What the hell is this?” [my body feels so heavy. What is this stuff? It seemed to come out of nowhere. It can't be alchemy, can it?] The boy struggled to resist more than Allen did.

“It's a binding spell. Both of you need to take a breath. Master Walker, Miss Diamond speaks the truth. He doesn't seem like an Akuma. His resistance to fight is evidence enough.” Allen frowned. It was clear he didn't want to admit he was wrong. 

“He started it.” The boy scowled in Allen’s direction. The spell strips loosen and let them go. The papers flutter to the ground limply.

“Wanna tell us what the hell that was all about?” Allen had begun to hold his eye. It was causing him pain.

“We’re exorcists. We destroy Akuma.”

“Akuma are weapons created by the Millennium Earl from the suffering in humans. They disguise themselves as one and kill to evolve. Our job is to destroy them.”

“So why the hell did you attack Alphonse?”

“If i may. I’m guessing his eye thinks you're an Akuma because you're a soul bonded to metal, correct?”

“Huh? Of course he's not. That's just silly.”

“Brother…” the boy frowned and sighed.

“Fine. He is. What of it?”

“That's my only guess as to why his eye thinks you're an Akuma.” I walked up to Alphonse. “You were in an unfortunate accident, weren't you?” He kept silent.

“It's none of your damn business what happened,” the boy growled.

“I’m Diamond. We’re trying to find something important.”

“Edward Elric. This is my brother Alphonse.”

“Im Howard Link and this is Master Allen Walker.” Allen was still in pain, struggling to get his eye to cooperate. 

“How'd you make that spear?” By now Allen had returned his sword to his arm.

“With alchemy.”

“Alchemy?” I echoed.

“Yeah. The science of deconstructing and reconstructing matter.”

“Fascinating.”

“Anyway, what are you looking for then? Sooner you find it, the sooner you're on your way, right?” I nodded.

“It's a material able to alter reality around it.” I could hear Alphonse gasp softly and saw Edward tense up. 

“And what's it for?”

“We used to combat the Millennium Earl. It's the only thing able to destroy Akuma.” 

“Never heard of it.” Edward waved it off.

“May i ask another question?”

“Sure,” his voice had a hostile edge though. He wanted to get on his way.

“Have you seen any suspicious individuals around?”

“Maybe. What kind?” I pulled out the drawings Allen and I made and offered them to the brothers. They looked them over. “Can't say i have. Sorry.”

“Thanks anyways. Just one more question. Has anyone died recently that would cause a lot of grief around here? A friend? Family member? Anything.” Edward grits his teeth.

“Why are you asking something like that?”

“Akuma are made when a human is desperate to have a family member return,” Allen spoke. “The soul is called back and is forced to kill their loved one and wear their body like their own.”

“And if there has?”

“We would like to check any possible leads related to them. Anyone willing to do something like that. See if they're Akuma.”

“And say they have. Then what?”

“Then it's our job to rid the soul of its suffering as a tool for the Earl.”

“So you'd kill them.”

“Technically, yes,” I spoke this time. Edward sighed.

“Sure. There was someone. Everyone loved the guy.”

“Did he have any family?”

“A wife and a daughter.”

“Can we speak to them?”

“I'm not going to bring you to her doorstep, strangers, just to open new wounds.” Edward balled his fits with a growl.

“Nothing will happen if they're not akuma. You have my word.” Allen put one hand up and the other on his chest.

“Still no. Come on, Al. We’re gonna be late seeing Winrey.” Edward started walking past us. Allen sighed. Eventually, his eye relaxed.

“I’m not gonna sleep knowing he's still around…”

“Why not? Because of the fear?”

“No, because my eye is probably gonna activate itself again.” I looked thoughtful. “Whats up?”

“Just thinking…” I tap my chin. “Allen, tonight, do you think i could do a few tests on your eye?”

“A-a few tests?” He stammers, fear rising in his eyes.

“Don't worry. I promise they’ll be painless. I have an idea of how to fix the issue with your eye thinking he's an Akuma, but i need to know the exact origin of your scar.”

“Thats easy. Mana gave it to me.” I shook my head.

“Magic is never that easy, especially when i haven’t met him.” Link looked wary but said nothing.

“What would you do?”

“I'd have to backtrace your scar to exactly who casted, when it was casted, where it was casted, how it was casted… it gets messy fast, but i know how to do it.”

“Have you done it before?”

“Well… no…”

“As a sorcerer yourself, Miss Diamond, you should know that curses are dangerous.”

“I’m aware.”

“I'm sorry, but I cannot allow this.”

“Why not? It should be his choice, shouldn't it?”

“He doesn't know the risks of meddling with curses.”

“There won't be a risk to him, only to me. If he gets hurt, feel free to kill me or lock me up or whatever suits your fancy.”

“I accept your terms, then.”

“You’ll be able to watch or whatever.” I wave my hand. “I don't care. You don't have to decide now, Allen. Just let me know, alright?” He nodded and we continued our sweep around the city. We found no Akuma, which was strange for the size of the metropolis. We spiraled inwards after each loop. Still nothing.

“Well, it's late. I think we’ve earned a good meal and some sleep. I'm starving.” 

“I agree.” I nodded and we went to a restaurant we found on our search. As usual, Allen ordered a mountain of food. I simply got a salad. I wasn't sure what Link got but it looked good. Afterwards we retired to a hotel.

“I want to do it,” Allen said, sitting on one of the two beds.”

“Alright. If you're sure.”

“It won't hurt?” I shook my head.

“I promise.” 

“Then lets try.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond tries to alter Allen’s curse so it no longer saw Alphonse as an Akuma, but runs into an unexpected person.

“Can you lay down for me, then?” Allen nodded and lays down on the bed. I moved to his side and brushed his hair out of his eyes so I could see the scar properly. 

“Now, i just need you to sit still, okay?” He nodded. I put my hand gently on his face, resting my fingers on his scar. I closed my eyes and entered his mind.

I glanced around. The area was dark with thin white trees stretching towards the night sky. A crescent moon loomed above. I stood in a patch of cleared trees. Straight ahead was a throne like structure with engravings and bat-like wings out from the side. 

“Where am i? His mindscape? This was the last place I expected to be taken.” I began walking. “Where would the file be?” I searched about the trees. Occasionally there was information hidden in plain sight within a mindscape. 

“I can't say i was expecting company.” I turned towards the masculine voice. “What brings you here? Or maybe i should ask  _ how _ you're here first.”

“Youre the dark presence in Allen’s head, aren’t you? The 14th Noah.”

“So you’ve heard of me, then.”

“I know of you.” I looked him over. He wasn’t what I had expected. I didn’t know  _ what _ I expected but it wasn’t this.

“Now, why are you here, then?”

“I’m looking for the files relating to Allen’s curse.” The mind often sorts information into files that can be found and read by telepaths. Though the mindscape makes it more complicated as it's more of a mental playground than where files are stored.

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“There’s someone triggering it who’s not an Akuma. I’m trying to find a way to alter it slightly.”

“And why should i help you?”

“I didn’t say you had to.” I returned to searching for the file.

“No, but i can't exactly let you snoop around here.”

“And why is that?” I pulled a folder out of the trunk of a tree and flipped through. “That’s not it.” I put it back in.

“Because you're trespassing.”

“I had Allen’s permission. I don't need yours.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. It's Allen’s body, for now, but the mind is  _ my _ realm.”

“And what are you gonna do about it?” I turned to face him only to find him directly behind me, now inches from my face. I pull back in surprise. I didn’t expect he would be that close. 

“Oh there’s plenty I could do if i wanted, but I’m willing to make you a deal.” I narrowed my eyes.

“I’m listening.”

“I could show you the file and forget you were in here as long as you keep your mouth shut and…” he smirks and holds my hip. “You entertain me.”

“How do men keep flirting with me like this? It's beginning to piss me off. First Cross, then Tyki, now you. I know Lavi’s had his eyes on me too.”

“Cross, huh?”

“Uh huh.”

“Cant say I’m surprised. He's always been like that. So, do we have a deal?”

“I dunno. I’d rather not have to stay here longer than I have to.”

“Don't you know time moves differently here?”

“I do, but i have a CROW ready to kill me if Allen is hurt in any way.”

“Who said they’d know?” He steps forward. I backed up and yelped, falling into the chair. Chains went over my body, pinning me to it. 

“Ah. Well then. That explains what this is for. It's for Allen, isn’t it?”

“You're quite perceptive, aren’t you?” 

“Do you know the melting point of steel?”

“No? Why?”

“It's about 1,370 degrees celsius.”

“And?”

“Did you know the melting point of glass is about 1,400 to 1,600 degrees Celsius?”

“I don't see your point…” my body began to heat up rapidly, causing the air to waver around me. I saw a moment of panic in his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Melting the chains. Though it seems like the stone chair is melting easier.”

“Quit that!”

“Then either let me go or grab me the file.” He grits his teeth.

“You're a nuisance.”

“I get that a lot,” I stated as I pulled the half melted chain from around my neck. “So, are you giving me the file or not?” I allowed my body temperature to return to normal after I was out of the chair and chains. 

“No.” The Noah had a sword to my throat. “I’m not risking having to start over just because someone poked into the wrong place.”

“So youre saying you don't think I know what I’m doing, huh?” I scowled. “I definitely didn’t anticipate this turn of events. I suppose the question is, now what? I’m not leaving until I have it and I’m sure I have far more mental power than you.” I lightly push the tip of the sword from my neck. “And if that’s all you’ve got, i think you're out of your league.”

“I’m saying that you don't know what’s in here. This is my area and I want you  _ out. _ ”

“And if i say no? What are you gonna do about it?” I challenge. 

“I’ll have to make you.”

“And hows that, hm?” I knew I likely had the upper hand, unless he was well versed in mental discipline. It was why I was so openly challenging him like this, even with him holding me at sword point. The 14th narrows his eyes. 

“I won’t tell, you’ll find out on your own.” He didn’t hesitate to slice at me. I jumped back, having expected it. 

“Like i said, you’ll have to up your game if youre trying to force me out. Fortunately for you, i cant exactly fight like this without risking hurting Allen. Unless you don’t care about your vessel, of course.”

“Then it sucks to be you.” The chains wrapped around me to buy him some time. Long enough to get the sword though my chest. I took a moment to process and chuckled softly.

“That was dirty.” I smirked at him. “I suppose I underestimated you. Oh well. Don’t think I’m gone for good.”

“And I’ll be ready for the next time you’re back.”

“Good, and next time you show your face as Allen, I’ll beat your ass.” I wince when he pushed the sword deeper into my chest. “You know, you should really take a girl to dinner before you penetrate them with your sword.” I had a sly smirk. 

“!!!!” Nea went bright red. “You’re a pervert!!”

“You flirted first, didn’t you?” 

“And? Doesn’t make you any less of a pervert.” I shrugged indifferently, forced out of Allen’s head. I staggered back and into the other bed, holding my head and panting.

“That didn’t go how I had hoped.” Allen sat up.

“Are you okay?” His voice was filled with concern.

“I hadn’t expected something.”

“What?” I kept silent for a moment, debating telling him.

“He’ll know for sure eventually. He already has an idea.” I sighed. Moon had a good point. 

“The 14th Noah.” Allen and Link both stiffened up at the mention of him.

“I-i see… did you get the information?”

“No, I got stabbed instead.” I sighed and sat on the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“It's alright, you tried. Are you gonna be okay?”

“Once this pounding headache goes away, yeah.”

“What happens when you're attacked while doing that?”

“Well, somehow I ended up in your mindscape instead of where I should've. Being attacked and injured in the mindscape means that you are forced out, usually. Though if you do it wrong…”

“What?”

“Well, that kind of magic is touchy. If you do it wrong and are attacked and by extension, killed, while in the mindscape, it can leave your body brain dead.” Allen looked shocked and mortified. He looks between Link and me.

“Did you know that could happen?” Link said nothing for a moment.

“I did know it was a possibility, yes, and I apologize for not being completely truthful with you, Master Walker.”

“Why didnt you tell me?”

“I trusted she was able to handle herself.” Allen sighed.

“Well-“ the door suddenly slammed open, startling all of us. Link already had pulled out spell strips.

“YO! I heard you guys were in Amestris!” We all relaxed, seeing it was only Lavi.

“Lavi! Don't do that to people!”

“Sorry, Allen.” He rubs his neck and chuckles shyly. He closed the door behind him. Link put the strips away, silent. 

“What are you doing here, anyway?”

“What do you think? Bookmen stuff.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

“Got some time away from the old panda, too.”

“Any luck finding info?”

“No. I got into the archives but then they kicked me out. And then I got sidetracked by hot girls.” I face palmed.

“Of course you did,” Allen said and shook his head disapprovingly. “Couldn't you have knocked first?”

“Eh, I could have.” Lavi shrugged. “Anyway. I haven't seen any Akuma around.”

“Yeah, we haven't seen any either.”

“That’s definitely strange considering the population of the city. So, what's your next step then?”

“I’m thinking we head north. We already did a sweep of the town.” Lavi nodded.

“I'll stay here with Lavi.”

“Huh? What for?” Allen tilted his head.

“Ah I’m not great in cold climates. I'd only slow you down. Plus, then Lavi has a partner in case he needs backup.”

“I guess that’s true.” Allen looked to Link. He was reluctant, of course, as he was in charge of observing us both.

“Alright, but you are not to let Diamond out of your sight.” 

“Alright, alright.” Lavi put his hands up defensively. “Whys she under observation like Allen, anyway?”

“That's confidential information.”

“Right.” Lavi flopped down on the couch. “You guys don't mind if i stay with you, do you?” The rest of us exchanged glances.

“I guess not.”

“Cool. I'll take the couch. You guys can take the beds.” Link had already rolled out his normal mat that he brought with. I lay down on the bed for a moment before sitting back up.

“Hey, Lavi.”

“Yeah?” He cracks open his eye, having lounged out.

“I've been wondering. What's under your eyepatch?” He chuckles.

“You wanna know what's under my eyepatch, huh?” He sat up. “Alright. I'll show you.” He pulls the eyepatch off and…

There was another eyepatch underneath.

“Seriously?”

“Yep. Come on, i can’t show you that so easily~” he smirks and puts it back on. It was like the second one didn't exist at all it was so equally matched under the first. It broke my brain to think about. 

[how many does he have?]

“Who knows.” Moon had laid on the bed. I sighed and went off to the bathroom to do my bedtime routine. Brushing my teeth, showering, pajamas, and so on. I climbed into bed. Allen had already passed out under the covers and Lavi was snoring away, his arm off the couch and the opposite leg up on the back. Link was sitting on the mat with his legs crossed. Probably meditating. I turned off my lamp and laid down, letting myself drift off.


End file.
